I would die for you
by LostMirage
Summary: This is my interpretation of Flora and Helia's love story. We all know how she managed to meet the mysterious pacifist, but how about the rest of the story ? Why did Helia become a pacifist ? And is he the one for Flora ? RxR /COMPLETE ! Find the sequel in the new fanfic : Nobody can break us/
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay guys, this is my first fanfiction in english. I apologize if my english is bad, I'm French in fact, but I'll do my best in this story.**_

 _ **So, this is my interpretation of Flora and Helia's story, since they are my favourite couple in the show, and I think that they should have more scene together.**_

 _ **Well, let's start ! Hope you'll like it !**_

-Flora ! We're waiting for you !

-I'm coming, just a few minuts…

In Alfea, the school of fairies, a dark skinned woman with flawless brown hair and blue eyes was waiting for her friend Flora to come. Her name was Layla, she was the fairy of waves, and also Flora's best friend. She smiled when she saw her coming, a blush on her face (as usual), with her green eyes and her gorgeous chocolate hair.

-I'm here, sorry if I'm late, I was just…

-Watering plants ?

Flora smiled at her bestfriend's note. She was the fairy of nature, and she knew that sometimes she spend too much time with flowers and plants.

-Okay, the girls might be waiting for us, Layla said.

-I'm not sure about this, Flora laughed. They were so impatient to see their boyfriends this morning, I guess they've left without us.

Layla nooded. Flora was certainly right. Today was the inauguration of Red Foutain's, the specialist's school. Their friends Bloom, Musa, Tecna and Stella were really impatient to go there because of their boyfriends, who were Red Foutain's students.

-Girls, let's go ! said a voice.

Flora turned to face her little pixie, Chatta, who seemed to be really excited.

-Flora, today is a big day ! exclaimed the pixie. You will find your Prince Charming, it's Amore who told me that !

Amore was Stella's pixie. She was a hopeless romantic since she was the pixie of love, and her and Chatta were always looking for the perfect match for Flora.

Flora rolled her eyes and exited her room. She and Layla, accompagned by their pixies, walked until Red Foutain, where their friends were waiting.

-You're finally here ! said Stella, who was sitting on Brandon's laps.

Bloom was next to Sky, her fiancé, Tecna with Timmy, and Musa with Riven. Flora smiled and sit next to her friends. Chatta started to giggle with Amore and fly like a crazy around Flora.

-Come on, Flora, look ! How about this guy ? Oh, no, no, THIS guy ! Or him, look at him !

Flora smiled dreamy. She was totally ignoring her pixie. In fact, she knew that if she had to found the one, thant she'll find him. And first of all, she will feelt it.

-Ok girls, let's enter ! said Brandon.

The teenagers nooded and followed the brown haired specialist. They went inside the school, and enter the stands. Timmy explained that there was going to be a show, with competitions with weapons firts, than bikes, than dragons.

-Hey, who is this guy ? asked suddenly Layla, which make Flora turn to see who she was talking about.

The nature fairy noticed a blue haired boy. He was sitting alone, and it seemed like he was drawing something in an notebook. He was wearing a pale green shirt and a neck lace.

-Uh, nobody, answered Timmy.

-In fact, it's Helia, Saladdin's nephew, explained Brandon.

Flora scattered her eyes.

-He must be really powerful, she said.

-Rumors say that he was the best student here, but he left everything, because he's a pacifist, Timmy said. But now he's back, and it seems like he's not very happy about it.

-I wanna meet him, Flora whispered shyly.

Brandon nooded and went in front of Helia. The mysterious boy lifted his head to face the brown haired specialist.

-Helia, let me introduce you the greatest fairies in Magix, the winx ! This is Tecna, Bloom, Stella…

-What are you drawing ? the blond fairy interrupted while she took the notebook from Helia's hands. Oh, you're really talented. I want you to draw my royal portrait. Is this possible ?

Flora took the notebook slowly and started to observe the drawing.

-It's beautiful, I love how you draw the lines, seems like they're moving !

-It's exaclty what I wanted to do, I love that you get it, answered Helia, surprised.

-Yeah, this is Flora for you ! laughed Brandon.

-Flora…, whispered the pacifist.

The fairy of nature smiled at him, while Amore and Chatta started to giggle. Flora was furiously blushing, which was making her very cute and sweet, thought the blue haired specialist.

-Well, see you soon, nice to meet you, said Helia before he left the group.

Since the second he left Stella looked at her friend with a big smile and an insistent look, which made Flora blush more than before.

-Ooh, snookums, seems like we've found the perfect match for you ! An artist, and a dreamer, and…

-Calm down, Stella, Brandon interrupted her girlfriend. I don't know if we can trust him. He left everything, remember ? He's not brave enough…

Flora was like her little sister soi t was actually normal that Brandon cared for her. Timmy was feeling the same so he nooded before inviting the girls to seat in the bleachers.

The show started. But suddenly, an explosion surprised everyone. It was a big monster, a beast in fact, who looked really angry. The professors starts to evacuate the public while the specialits runned to fight it.

-Come on girls, let's transform ! Bloom shouted.

The six fairies transformed in their fairy form and flied to help the boys to fight.

-Okey girls, let's attack it the same time, I'll make a diversion on the top ! Flora said.

Her friends nooded and she flied to distract the monster. What she didn't expect is that it reacted faster than her, so he turned and attacked her with drool, which made her unable to move or see.

-Oh no, Flora ! Sky screamed.

-She's in a bad posture ! said Layla with horror.

-And we can't help her ! cried Tecna.

Flora opened her eyes slowly to see the monster preparing for her completion. She screamed and close her eyes, ready to die, when something caught the beast. It seemed like strong links.

-What is it ? asked Sky surprised.

-Look ! It's Helia ! said Flora happily.

Everybody turned to see Helia who was on the top of the bleachers. He was wearing a glove who was setting laser links.

-He's so strong ! noticed Sky. But he was supposed to be a pacifist…

-Rumors say that he was Codatorda best student before he left, explained Brandon.

-Are you okay, Flora ? asked Helia.

The nature fairy blushed furiously. She wasn't able to speak. Sky smiled when he saw her like this, so shy.

-She's fine, Helia !

Helia nooded and… He set the monster free !

The Winx screamed in horror. Why did he let it free ?

-Hey, why did he set it free ? asked Tecna angrily while Helia jumped to left the fight scene.

-Oh so he just wanted to protect Flora but nothing else matters, said Stella with anger in her eyes.

Flora heard her friends talk about Helia. Whatever they say, he saved her life. They wasn't in right to talk about him like this… She prepared an attack while the beast was lost and jailed him with growing plants.

-Your turn, Sky ! she screamed to the blond haired specialist, who nooded before attacking the monster.

Then, Flora returned to her normal form and left the scene, looking for Helia to thank him and to apologize for her friends' attitude. But she didn't found him, so she get back to Alfea with her friends when the monster was defeated.

-So, Helia, I heard that you helped in the fight with this strange monster ? asked Saladdin.

The headmaster of Red Foutain was in his desk, talking to his nephew.

-You saved a girl's life, isn't it ?

-Yes, answered Helia, knowing what his uncle was going to say.

-Helia, you are a great fighter, you have an incredible talent… Why don't you…

-Listen Uncle, I don't know why I interfer in this battle, but I'm not going to became a warrior again ! Not after what happened…

Saladdin looked at his nephew with sadness. After all this time, he was still blaming himself ?

-Helia, it was an accident…

-But it was my fault, interrupted the blue haired boy. Goodbye, uncle, see you later.

The headmaster watched his nephew left with a pinch in the heart. « If only Helia could stop bedgruging himself… » though Saladdin. « If only he could make peace with his past… »

 **Okaaaaay so here's the first chapter ! Again, I REALLY APOLOGIZE for my english, I'm french and it's quite difficult to write in another language, so please be indulgent ! If you see some mistakes in this chapter tell me in review so I can correct it.**

 **SO ! Okay, Helia is a pacifist, but have you ever asked yourself why ? No ? Well, I did and this is the mystery of this fanfiction !**

 **Don't worry, I'm a hopeless romantic, so there are going to be a loooot of cute scenes between Helia and Flora, hehe ! RxR please ! Next chapter this weekend ~ xoxo, LostMirage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Hello hello ! I'm quick, yes, it's because I finished school early today. So, here's the second chapter. Hope you'll like it !**

Flora was sitting on the balcony, lost in her dreams. She was thinking about what happened the day ago in RedFoutain. The show. The attack. The monster. Helia saving her life.

Helia. His name was sounding like a melody in her haid, mixted with a mysterious aura. She never felt like this before. Since their looks had met, the nature of fairy couldn't stop thinking about the blue eyes of the specialist. She was like hypnotized.

-Flora, what are you doing ?

Flora turned to face the person who talked. Realizing i twas only her pixie, Chatta, she smiled and waved her little friend.

-You're already awake ? asked Chatta. Your classes only start in a hour.

-I know, but I couldn't sleep, explained Flora. I was just concerned about the attack. Seems like we have a new ennemy, now.

-And a new hero too ! joked Chatta.

Obviously, the pixie was talking about Helia. Her notice made Flora blush.

-Chatta, I've only met him once… Just calm down !

Chatta laughed with her fairy and the two entered the room. Flora made Bloom, who mas her roomate, wake up. Then the fairy of nature dressed up quickly. She and Bloom went to the canteen to find their friends Tecna, Musa, Stella andLayla having their breakfast.

-Hey girls ! Stella waved her friends with a big smile on her lips. How are you today ?

-Better than yesterday, Bloom laughed.

Flora set down and start to eat an apple, lost in her though again. She was planning to go quiclky to Red Foutain after classes to thank Helia for saving her life. After all, i twas the least of it, or not ?

-Flora, are you with us ? asked suddenly Layla, which made Flora jump.

-She's thinking about a certain specialist, laughed Musa.

-Well, ex-specialist, corrected Tecna. He does not have the stuff of a hero.

Flora bit her lips. She was totally understanding Helia's attitude. She was also a pacifist, since she was against violence. It was a comprehensible way to act, and she was also thinking that i twas brave for him to behave like this.

And after all, he saved her life.

-Look like you're upset when we're talking about your boyfriend, noticed Stella playfully.

-He's not my boyfriend ! Flora blushed.

She stoop up and left the canteen to go to her next class. Stella looked at her friends who was staring at her with an insistent air.

-What I've done, again ? Stella sighed in a theatrical tone, which make the girls laugh.

After classes, which seems to be like an eternity, Flora went –well, runned, in fact- to Red Foutain. Chatta was with her. The pixie was the only one who knew Flora's intentions and she was totally approving it.

Flora entered the school shyly. She fell on Sky and Brandon. They were having a quick snack in the court.

-Hello Flora ! Brandon greeted her with a smile. What are you doing here ?

-Uh, I just wanted to check if everything is okay, after what happened…, Flora improvised since she was too shy to ask for Helia.

Chatta rolled her eyes.

-And… ? asked insistently Chatta.

Flora blushed and didn't answer. Brandon and Sky looked at the fairy of nature, confused.

-Okay, she's looking for Helia ! said Chatta angrily.

Sky smiled at the fairy of nature who blushed even more.

-Well, you'll find him in the garden of Red Foutain, I guess, answered Sky.

Flora thanked him and went to the garden of Red Foutain with Chatta. When she arrived at the enter she stopped suddenly.

-Chatta, what if he's inside ? asked Flora nervously.

-Are you serious ? screamed Chatta. I remind you that this is exactly the reason why we are here.

Flora bit her lips.

-Are you sure it's a good idea ?

-Flora, go inside before I kick you ! said Chatta with anger.

The pixie was exceeded by her fairy's no self-confidence. However, i twas like a challenge for the gossip pixie, since i twas her mission to help Flora and to always be here for here.

Flora entered into the garden. She noticed that i twas in a bad state : the plants were not watered enough, she could hear it cry. Touched, the fairy moved her fingers above a a serie of flowers. They grown up instantlyand she could hear them thank her.

-Flora ?

Flora turned suddenly to face the person whe was looking for. Helia. He was holding his notebook in one hand, his pencil in the other. He looked at her into the eyes and Flora felt like she was going to felt. She blushed furiously.

-What are you doing here ? asked slowly Helia since Flora was not answering.

-Actually I…I… was looking for you, said shyly the nature fairy.

Helia arched an eyebrow. It was a mania, noticed Flora.

-I just wanted… you know, to thank you for what you did yesterday, the fairy murmured.

Chatta was hidden behind Flora's back and was following the discussion with impatience. She wanted to do something to help her fairy but she wasn't able to do so.

Suddenly she felt Flora's breathing going faster. Helia was smiling at her ! He bowed politly.

-My pleasure, the blue haired man said. I was not going to let this beast attack a girl as beautiful as you.

Flora blushed –again, and she was actually looking like a tomato- and smiled shyly to him.

-Well, if I can do something to show you my gratitude…, Flora said.

Helia arched an eyebrow for the second time, but now he was smiling, just like if he was amused by her behavior.

-Maybe you could help me to restore this garden, Helia said. No one is taking care of it, and I saw that you were looking after these flowers…

Flora laughed shyly.

-I'm sorry, I could not help myself, the fairy of nature apologized. Since I'm the fairy of nature, I can't let plants in a bad state, I can hear its pain, you know…

Helia observed Flora silently, lost in his thoughs. This girl was really incredible.

-Let's start, then, you could teach me one thing or two about plants, then, Helia said. Even if I'm a nature lover, I don't really know about taking care of them.

Flora smiled at the blue haired man and started to work. In fact, she was really pleased by the fact that he asked her for help. Firstly because she loved nature and i twas always a pleasure to restore a garden, and secondly because she was going to spend more time with this mysterious man who was definitly making her heart beat faster –even if she didn't know why.

-So, tell me more about, you Flora.

Flora smiled with a little blush. Her name was so sweet in his lips. She bet her lips and looked at her feets, not finding the courage to look at him in the eyes.

-Well, I don't think that I'm really interesting, Flora laughed. But whatever : I'm Flora, as you know I'm the fairy of nature… I'm from Lynphea. I have a sister, Miele, and…

Flora stopped suddenly. A flash of sadness passed throughed her eyes. She realized that she was really missing Miele and her family in Lynphea. Even if she had five amazing friends, she was feeling alone. _Le mal du pays_.

-Are you ok ? Helia asked, worried.

-Oh, yes, don't worry, I was just thinking about my family, Flora apologized, embarrassed.

She's so innocent, he though. He smiled at her while she was healing a big black plant.

-This is anTacca Chantrieri, Flora explained. It's a very rare flower, in my life I've seen only four of them. Two in Lynphea, one in Alfea, and this one.

Helia looked at the strange plant. He was amazed by its color, but more amazed by Flora, in fact.

-What about you ? Flora asked shyly.

Helia arched an eyebrow. He was not getting her question.

-Where are you from ? she said with a smile.

The features of Helia's face closed suddenly and he frowned. He clenched his fist and stayed quiet for a few seconds, than he answered coldly.

-I think the gardening is enough for today, he said while he was going to exit. Goodbye, Flora.

The nature fairy followed him with her look until he quit the garden. She was totally confused. He was really nice to her since she asked her from where he was from.

Chatta flied to face the fairy.

-Chatta, what just happened ? Flora asked with sadness in her eyes.

-Don't worry Flora, I'm pretty sure his past is something he doesn't really want to talk about, said Chatta sweetly in order to recomfort her friend.

-Yes, I should have known that, Flora whispered. I'm stupid.

Chatta rolled her eyes and jumped into her fairy's cheek to kiss her.

-You're great Flora, and I'm really proud of you ! Chatta greeted her. You managed to conduct a conversation with your crush without fainting !

That notice made Flora laughed slowly. Then the fairy and her pixie left the garden. Flora transformed into her fairy form and she and Chatta flew until Alfea.

-Oh, and Chatta, he's not my crush.

-Seeing how you act when you're talking to him… I'm sorry Flora, but he's definitly your crush !

 **Heyyy ! So what do you think about this chapter ? Again, sorry for my english mistake. In fact, it's harder to write in english than I though haha !**

 **Well, anyways, I hope you anjoyed it, and don't worry if it seems like, « annonying », action is coming, and more important, ROMANCE is coming ! Haha.**

 **About Helia's behaviour, I always saw her like a whimsical person. Remember the episode where he found her in the woods and she had a letter ? He suddenly became angry (jealousy, maybe ?) and personnaly, it shocked me ! I mean, Flora is so sweet, man, don't act like this lol ! Here it's different because, like you have guessed, he has a MYSTERIOUS past, but however, it's how I see his personnality.**

 **Anywaaaays, don't forget to tell me your opinion in review ! See you soon for the next chapter !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

-I'm so excited for tonight !

Stella was jumping like a crazy in Flora and Bloom's room. She was surrounded by clothes.

-Calm down Stella, I'm trying to study, sighed Bloom.

-I can't calm down ! Stella yelled. Tonight it's Alfea's fall bal, we have to be beautiful !

The fall ball was a tradition in Alfea. It was organized by the fairies but the school was inviting students and professors from Red Foutain and Cloud Tower. It was the Winx's second year in Alfea, so obviously their second ball, and Stella was conviced that she had to do better than the last time.

-I was wearing an ugly dress, the fairy of the sun complained. So has been ! This time, I have to be the prettiest !

Layla and Musa glared at her, while Tecna raised an eyebrow.

-I mean, we have to be the prettiest ! Stella said with a nervous smile, which made her friends laugh. Moreover, we have some boys to impress !

-Talk for you, Layla answered. I remind you that Flora and I are single.

Stella smiled and turned to face the fairy of nature who was innocently sitting in her bed, writing a letter to her little sister Miele since she felt the need to talk to her.

-But not for long, isn't it, Flora ? Stella asked with a machiavellian smile.

Flora looked at her blond friend, incomprehension in her beautiful jade eyes.

-How are things going between you and Helia ?

Flora blushed furiously. She didn't stop thinking about the blue haired specialist since the day they've met in Red Foutain's garden. It was two days ago, but the nature fairy felt like it was a month. Surprinsigly, she had the feeling that she was kind of missing him. She wanted to see him, and apologize if she had been too indiscrete by asking him where he was from.

-Flora, are you with me ? Stella sighed. Are you thinking about Helia ?

-Let her alone, Stella ! Musa interfered.

Flora thanked the fairy of music by a grateful look.

-Listen, I don't really like this guy, but if you likes him, then I totally approve you ! Stella said.

-I think she didn't ask you your permission, Stella, Tecna interfered. She's free to be with whoever she want.

-I just wanted to apologize, Tecna, don't ruin eveything ! Stella complained. I've been rude with him, but he saved our Flo, so...

-I remind you guys that there's nothing between Helia and me, Flora sighed.

Chatta giggled and give her friend a look, which made her blush. This little scence made all the fairies laugh.

-Love is so beautiful, said Chatta with a dreamy face.

-Speaking of beautiful, Stella exclaimed. We have to get dressed for tonight ! And, Flora, I'll make personnaly sure that you look so stunning that your Helia won't be able to take his eyes of you !

-I don't even know if he's going to be there, Flora whispered. And I don't think that he likes me, Stel', so just forget about it.

The fairies noticed a tone of sadness in Flora's voice. She was a very sensitive girl, and even Stella understood how she was feeling right now.

-Flora, how could someone dislike you ? Musa said kindly. You're an amazing person.

-You're the best, Flo, Layla added with a smile. Just let Stella dress you up, and we'll see tonight if Mr I'm Mysterious So I don't talk to People Because I'm Too Good For Them will be able to take his eyes of you !

Her replica made the girls laugh. Even Flora was giggling. She realized how lucky she was to have five caring and lovely friends.

-I love you, guys, the nature fairy said with a smile.

-Enough of love and cuteness, please ! Stella complained with a fake sigh. I have so much work to do on you girls, so stand up and let Stella the stylist take care of you ladies !

The Alfea's canteen had been furnished into a party room especially for the ball. There was a selve-surve buffet. Flowers were decorating the room, accompagned with sparkles and garlands.

Bloom and Stella, after getting dressed, were helping Faragonda to illuminate the candlesticks. Stella used her magic to make the party room shynier and Bloom light the candles with her fire.

-We finally finished ! Stella said with a smile.

-Not yet, Bloom answered while taking her phone and composed a number. I'll call Sky to make sure that our target is going to come.

-Oh, you mean Helia ! exclaimed Stella. We have to give him a name code. Hmm, let me think. What about James Bond ? No. Too much. Jon Snow ?

-Stella, shhh I'm on the phone ! Bloom yelled. Hello, Sky ? Yes it's me, I have a favor to ask you...

-I'll take that for a « yes » to « Jon Snow », Stella grunted.

At the same time, the guest were slowly entering the party room. Faragonda and Griselda were monitoring in case of a Trix's attack or another bad surprise like this.

There were specialist and witches, all really well-dressed, and of course faries, since they was organizing the party.

Musa and Tecna joined Bloom and Stella. They were all stunning.

Musa had a short red dress with sparkles. A pigeon-collar put his pale skin in value. Tecna had a violet one, but hers was long, reaching her ankles. Bloom was wearing a blue top with a white skirt, while Stella was wearing a white and yellow dress.

The party room was beginning to fill. Soon the four girl's boyfriends came. They were wearing suits and were looking really elegant.

-Is he coming ? whispered Bloom to Sky's hear.

The blond male nodded before kissing passionatly her girlfriend, not without telling her that she was beautiful.

-Saladdin obliged him to come, since he's coming too, Sky explained.

And soon the uncle and his nephew came. Helia was also wearing a suit, but he seemed to dislike parties since he was not smiling at all. However, when the blue haired male saw Bloom and her friends, he raised an eyebrow, as he was looking for a certain nature fairy. Bloom noticed him and smiled. She looked at her watch. She knew that Flora wanted to water the plants before coming, and Layla proposed to help her.

And finally, the two friends appeared. Layla was wearing a green dress with sparkles. Flora had a pink and green dress. She had a flower putted on her hair, and a pink lipstick which was making her smile brighter.

Helia was with Saladdin, who was talking with Faragonda and Griselda. But when he saw Flora, he scattered his eyes and totally turned to look at the fairy. Their looks met and Flora couldn't help to blush. She smiled shyly at him, but the youg man was actually not able to answer her. He was hypnotized by the green big eyes of the fairy of nature who looked particulary beautiful this night.

-Are you ok, Helia ? Faragonda asked, making the blue haired specialist jump.

The headmastress had noticed the way that Helia looked at Flora and she couldn't help to smile. Flora and Helia, the perfect match. They were both nature lover, romantic with a sensitive personnality.

-Yes, I am, sorry Mrs Faragonda, Helia answered while he was politly bowing.

-What a gentleman ! Griselda laughed. You may be proud of you nephew, Saladdin.

The headmaster of Red Foutain eyed at his nephew with a point of sadness in his eyes. Of course he was proud of Helia, but he wished that they were closer and that Helia could became again the fighter and the brilliant student he was.

-Well, I'm going to leave, Helia said with anger in his voice, which made Saladdin sigh.

-You're leaving the party ? Faragonda asked with surprise.

-Just going to take some air, I'll be back, Helia whispered. Well, if you excuse me...

He bowed again and left the room with bitterness in his look. He went out into the courtyard of Alfea. It was a cold but calm night. He just sat in a bench and looked at the sky. He was planning to go back to Red Foutain, disappointed by the scene with his uncle, but he suddenly heard a sweet voice.

-Helia, are you fine ?

He turned to face the most beautiful girl he've ever seen in this whole life. Flora was looking at him with a worried look. She was bitting her lips, as usual, and a cute blush was tinting her cheeks.

He couldn't help to smile at her. She sat down next to him.

-I just wanted to apologize for the other day, I didn't want to enter into your privacy, Flora said with worry. And I saw you quitting the party, so I though that...

-I should be the one who have to apologize, Helia answered. I had been rude with you, I'm sorry.

-No ! Flora exclaimed. I mean... It's my fault...

-Flora, Helia started with a serious voice. I always do things that I regret after.

Flora looked at him. She saw that he looked really bad. In his eyes, there were sadness, bitterness, anger and...a call for help ?

-A person very dear to my eyes once said « At the end of the day, you don't have to say ''I should have '', or ''I could have'' or ''I'd like to have''. You have to said proudly ''I did'' », Flora quoted with a sweet smile.

Helia turned his face to look at her deep into her eyes. Of all his life, he never heard something like that. He had never felt _this_ feeling for a person.

Flora just told him the right words in the right times. Which no one never did for him. He was alone, and no one understood him. Why this fairy who came into his life since a few days was having this effect on him ?

Why was his heart beating faster ?

Why the only thing he wanted to do right now was to kiss her ?

-Thank you, Flora, Helia finally said with a calm voice.

Flora smiled sweetly at him.

-It's nothing, I'm happy that it helped you to feel better, Flora answered. If you need me, you know...

Helia raised an eyebrow, waiting for the rest of the sentence.

-If you need me, well I be there for you, Flora simply said with a little blush.

Helia scattered his eyes. This girl was incredible. He had been rude with her at the garden, he left her alone without explanation, he made her face his mood jumps, and she was hir, comforting him with a sincere and innocent devotion.

-Well, I'll let you alone, then..., Flora whispered, thinking that he needed to be alone.

Flora stood up slowly and begun to go back to the party room, when his voice suddenly stopped her.

-Wait, I'm coming with you.

She smiled at him while he was standing and they entered the party room. The music was really loud and everybody was dancing. Flora noticed with an amused face that even Saladdin, Faragonda and Griselda were dancing.

Flora looked for her friends. She noticed Musa, Layla and Riven, who were on the left dancing with big smiles in their faces. Musa's look met Flora's one, and when the fairy of music noticed Helia, she smiled even more. She winked Flora and snapped her finger. The music changed. It was now a slow and sweet music, appropriate for dancing a slow.

Flora blushed and looked shyly at Helia, who smiled slowly.

-Would you like to dance with me, Flora ? Helia asked like a gentleman.

-My pleasure, whispered Flora.

She took his hand and they entered the dancing track. He put his hands on her waist while she grabbed hers into his neck. She slowly put her chest on his shoulder and they become closer and closer since the music was played.

When the music finished, they were more hugging than dancing. They didn't even noticed when the music turned into a rock one, and while everybody was jumping and yelling, they set here, like for a slow. When Flora realised that it was over, she looked at Helia with a little blush on her cheeks.

-This is not really my type of music, Helia said in Flora's ear to make her able to hear.

-Yeah, me neither ! Flora answered making a cute pout.

Helia smiled and took suddenly his hand. He started to drag her outside, but a big explosion made then both jump.

-There is a party and you're not inviting us ? said a mocking voice.

Flora would recognize this voice anytime and anywhere.

Icy's voice. Icy with her two sisters.

 **Heyyyy so what do you think about this chapter ? I hope you guys liked it. Tell me everything in your reviews ! Thank youuu !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

-Magic winx ! Bloom yelled.

The six fairies immediatly transormed, and so did the other fairies of Alfea. The witches and the Specialists prepared theirselves to fight.

-I'm sure you've missed you ! Stormy giggled with a scary smile. Especially you, Winx !

Bloom and Flora flied to attack the storm witch. Bloom threw a fire attack while Flora threw a pollen attack. Stormy laughed before replying with a big storm which made the two fairies fall in the ground.

-Don't you dare touch her ! Helia yelled at Stormy.

-Sisters, look who's here ! Icy laughed. Helia Knightly. What are you doing here ? I didn't expect to see you here, two years later. No after what you did.

-Anyways, don't mess with us ! Darcy screamed.

The witch of illusions threw an attack in Helia, who jumped to dodged it. He then used his glove to try to catch her.

Meanwhile, the witches were totally destroying the party room, freezing the garlands and the flowers. Faragonda was facing Icy with Griselda and Saladdin, while a big part of the other students were escaping the room, terrified.

-Enough ! Flora yelled.

The nature fairy stood up and made a huge plant grow to catch Darcy. Surprised, the witch found herlself tied up. She screamed with anger and debated to escape the plant's link.

-You'll pay for that, you stupid fairy flower ! Darcy roared.

She immediatly multiplied herself in seven and circled Flora. The seven Darcy began to screamed and degaged a shock wave which made Flora screamed in pain.

-I said don't you dare touch her ! Helia yelled again before catching one Darcy, his hand into her throat.

-How did you know I was Darcy in the middle of those seven clones ? Darcy struggeled, looking for air.

-Red Foutain's best student, don't you remember ? Helia replied with a rictus.

Darcy liberate herself violently. Helia glared at her than kneeled by Flora's side. The poor fairy was still traumatized by the strenght of the attack.

-You're playing the hero, now ? Darcy asked, looking at them. But have you told to your dear flower fairy about the real you ? About all the things you did , things that even my sisters and I wouldn't be able to do, you monster !

Helia clenched his fists with fury. He did not want to react, because he didn't want Flora to see him becoming violent.

-Answer me ! Darcy continued, wanting to provocate him.

-Shut up ! Flora suddenly screamed.

Helia looked at Flora with stupor. She was glaring at the witch with determination and anger into her eyes.

-What do you want ? Flora asked the three witch.

She was screaming. Everbody in the room froze and followed the scene.

-You want Alfea's codex, isn't it ? Flora continued. Then why are you attacking a room full of students who are able to fight ?

Layla, who was fighting against Stormy, flied next to her friends, supporting her.

-Always the same strategy..., Flora said angrily. At Red Foutain, you used a monster as a diversion, and tonight...

She stopped and scattered her eyes.

-You're right, flower fairy, Icy said with a laugh. Tonight, _we_ are the diversion !

-Oh no ! Faragonda moaned. The codex !

-You're so stupid ! Darcy said with a rictus. Goodbye, and have fun...

The three witches suddenly diseappeared, letting the Winx, the Specialists, a handful of students and the headmasters complitly frozen. They had all horror in their eyes.

-But, who took the codex ? Musa asked with incomprehension.

-They must have an ally, or worse..., Tecna answered. A spy.

-Saladdin, Griselda, come with me, Faragonda said. And the others, please try to tidy this mess. We'll talk about this later, girls, she added when she saw Bloom insistent look.

Bloom nodded and gave a worried look at Sky. The blond Specialist hugged his girlfriend. He was as worried as her.

-Flora, are you okay ? Helia asked slowly.

The nature fairy nodded, but she was shivering. Her fists were clenched. Helia stood up and put his arms into her waist to help her to stand.

-I'm fine, Helia, Flora whispered. I'm shivering because I'm angry. Because I couldn't stop them, because Darcy easily put me down and become I'm too weak to react.

Helia noticed tears in her eyes. Flora was really blaming herself. He looked at her with surprise. She was so brave during the battle, she found the courage to stand even after the horrible attack of Darcy, and provocate the three witches alone, and she was feeling guilty for doing nothing ?

-I'll take care of her, Layla came and hugged Flora who began to cry painfully.

-Flora..., Helia whispered while the fairy of waves was taking her far from him.

The next day, Alfea's students were slowly recovering from their emotions. Flora had slept next to Layla, since she was in a really bad state after the attack.

-Hello, sweetie, how are you ? Layla asked with a smile when the nature fairy opened her eyes. Better ?

-Yes, don't worry, I'm fine, Flora replied with a nervous smile.

-So, what happened yesterday, do you want to talk about it ?

-It's just that I hate being useless, Flora answered with sadness in her look.

Layla waited patiently for the rest of the explanation. She knew it was hard for Flora to confess but she was her best friend and she wanted to be always here for her. When Flora finally spoke, she felt her heart break.

-I lost my grandmother in a battle in Lynphea two years ago, and I did nothing.

Layla scattered her eyes. She knew barely that Flora was really close to her grandmother and this one had died two years ago, but she never knew about the reason of the death. She finally understood Flora's reaction and compassed with her friend.

-Flora... I'm so sorry...

-Nevermind, Flora answered with a sad smile and tears on her eyes.

-Which battle was it ? Layla whispered, taking her friend's hand.

-There was an attack by a group of young offenders, Flora explained slowly. Since my grandmother was one of the Lynphea's magic guardians, she went with her team and soldiers to stop the offenders. But they were not alone, they had some allies who were defending them, and they reacted with violence : weapons, bombs and explosions. My grandmother died, just like thirthy other persons. When I found her, several hours later, the offenders had escaped, and she was here, leaning on the ground. I sat next to her, and tried to wake her up, but...

Flora started to sob. Layla started to wipe her tears. The fairy of waves was totally heart broken.

-Don't worry, Layla, Flora said when she calmed down. I'm okay, now. Even if I miss her and it really painful for me, the girls helped me to go through her death.

Layla nodded and hugged her bestfriend. Flora smiled shyly and the dark skinned fairy.

-Thank you for listening to me, Layla, Flora thanked her gratefully.

-Girls, are you up ? Stella opened suddenly the door.

The sun fairy entered the room with Musa, Tecna and Bloom following her. She didn't notice Flora's watering eyes and sat down next to the two fairies.

-I'm so frustrated ! Stella roared. These three stupid witches stopped a wonderful party ! Brandon and me were having a so romatinc moment but they ruined everything !

-Stella, we're talking about the disparition of the codex, which threatens the whole magic dimension, and you're talking about a moment between you and Brandon ? Tecna replied curtly.

The Winx couldn't help to laugh with the irony of the situation. Stella was not going to change soon.

-I'm sorry to say that, but for once, I agree with Stel', Musa said. We better not moping, but we have to stand up and look a the positive things.

-That's why I love you, Muse ! Layla smiled while she stood up from her bed. Musa is totally right ! Let's do something meaningful today ! It's saturday, no classes !

-We have first to go and talk to Faragonda, Bloom reminded. But I totally agree ! After the discussion, we'll have some fun.

Flora smiled at her friends. She stoop up and dressed quickly. They then go and talked to Faragonda. The headmastress quickly told them to be careful and vigilant, since they have a new mysterious ennemy.

-So girls, what are you going to do, now ? Layla asked her friends who were lefting Faragonda's office.

-I'll go do some shopping with Musa, Stella answered.

-Tecna and I are going to Red Foutain to see Timmy and Sky, Bloom said with a smile.

-I'll guess I'll go train a little bit, Layla announced, but she suddenly remembered Flora's state and added : But if you want to do something with me, Flo...

-Why don't you come to Red Foutain with me ? Bloom interfered. So you can see Helia. You two were really cute yesterday. Seems like he really likes you.

-It's really nice from you girls, Flora replied with a polite smile, but I want to be alone today. See you later.

She left the girls who looked at her with a worried face but they chose to respect her wish. Then then all moved to their plans.

Bloom and Tecna went to Red Foutain. They found Sky and Timmy sitting in the courtyart with Brandon and Riven and... surprinsgly, Helia.

-Hello guys, Bloom said with a friendly smile.

She kissed Sky and hugged him while Tecna kissed Timmy on the cheek which made him blush.

-Helia, are you training ? Tecna asked with surpris, her curiousity was too strong.

-He decided to train in case of the Trix attacked again, explained Timmy. Precautionnary mesure.

-But the main reason is that he wanted to be able to protect a certain fairy, Riven added with a tone of irony.

Helia glared at him which made the violet haired Specialist laugh.

-Speaking of Flora, I'm really worried about her, Bloom said. She's not feeling better.

The fire fairy gave Helia an insistent look. She was hoping that the blue haired Specialist went to see Flora since the nature fairy seemed to really like him.

-I'll go to see her, Helia quickly answered before saying goodbye to the Specialists and the two fairies and taking Alfea's road.

-Seems like Flora has a big effect on him, Sky laughed.

-Let's hope that he's the one for her ! Bloom whispered.

Helia easily found Flora in Alfea's greenhouse. She was sitting on a bench, playing with the stem of a flower.

-Flora ?

The nature fairy jumped and looked at the visitor. When she recognized Helia she blushed and gave him a shy smiled.

-I just wanted to see if you were fine, Helia explained before sitting next to her. And to thank you for what you told me yesterday.

Flora put a nervous smile on her face and bit her lips. She looked at hi deep into his eyes and both of them felt the time stop. It was not the first time that their looks met, but this time it was more intense, since no one of them could deny thr fact that something was happening between them.

-And also, tell you that you're the most amazing person I've met in my whole life, Helia said slowly, and I want you to promise me that you'll never say a thing as senseless as what you said yesterday.

Flora raised an eyebrow, since she was not following him.

-You said that you were useless, Helia continued. But what you did was incredible. You're a strong fairy, Flora, and a strong woman. Don't doubt about you. Promise me that you'll not do this again.

Flora blushed even more and bit her lips, trying her best to not cry. She nodded silently.

-Then, why don't we finished our discussion ? Helia continued. I interrupted it the other day, at Red Foutain's garden. But now I'm ready to talk about me.

-You're not obliged..., Flora shyly started.

-I'm from Knightly, same planet as my uncle. As you know, I'm passionate by art, and...

Flora spent the rest of the morning with Helia, talking about them, their passions, their personnalities. Helia avoided the subject of why he left Red Foutain for a while and whi he became a pacifist, just like Flora avoided the subject of her grandmother. Both of them knew that the other kept a secret, but they respected each other silent.

And, when Helia returned to Red Foutain for the lunch, the only thing who was sticked in his mind was Flora. Flora and her rosy cheeks, her bright smile and her deep green eyes which had undoubtfully captured his heart.

 **Here is the fourth chapter ! Sorry if I didn't developp the Helia's introduction part, but I guess it's not necessary since we'll learn everything step by step.**

 **Hope you guys liked it ! Don't forget to review and tell me your point of view !**

 **I posted the chapters really quickly because I didn't have a lot of classes, plus the weekend, but my school week is starting and I think you'll have to wait for the next weekend for the chapter five.**

 **XOXO**

 **Lost Mirage**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

 **Sorry I'm late, but I had to study. I hope that you guys will like this chapter.**

Flora woke up suddenly. She looked quicly at the clock. It was 4am. She sighed. She gave a glance at Bloom : her friend was sleeping. She bit her lips and stood up to her desk.

Once again, she had dreamt about Helia. And once again, she couldn't sleep, because she was thinking too much. So she decided to take a pen and write everything. If she was not able to find the courage to speak directly, then she'll write it.

Layla was sitting on her bed, worried. She was remembereing the party that turned into a dangerous battle, and especially the way the Trix talked to Helia. They seemed to know him well. She didn't find the courage to talk to Flora about this, because the fairy of nature was totally in the clouds, definitly in love with the blue haired specialist. But Layla was really scared for her friend. She didn't trust Helia. « You're playing the hero now ? » Darcy had said to him. « But what you did before, you monster… »

Layla was not sure of what she heard, because of the noises of the different fights and panic's screams of the students. But she was definitly sure that Helia was not someone she can trust, and definitly not someone who deserved her best friend.

-Layla, are you okay ?

The fairy of waves turned her head and smile at Flora who just entered the room with a plate of pancake and somes fruits.

-You didn't come for breakfast, yet I know that you can't live without breakfast so I brung you some food ! Flora said with a shiny smile.

Layla looked at her friend, surprised. She was still not habitued at Flora's kindness. She smiled sadly : definitly, her best friend deserved a boy who could make her happy, not a one that is dangerous and will hurt her.

-What's wrong, Layla ? Flora asked with a worried smile.

Layla sighed. She has to talk to her. It was for her own good.

-It's about Helia, Flora…

The nature fairy scattered her eyes. She gave the plate to Layla and sat next to her with a worried face.

-What ? He doesn't like me, that's what you want to say ?

-No, Layla sighed. I'm worried for you.

Flora raised an eyebrow. Everytime that one of her friends mentionned Helia she was really sensitive at the subject.

-You know, about the Trix attack…

-He was really brave…, Flora whispered. You think I don't deserve him ? Because I'm not strong enough ?

Layla sighed. She looked at Flora's worried look and felt her heart broke in two parts. Her friend was really in love with Helia. Even if i twas her duty to tell her the truth, she didn't had the courage to explain her what she felt.

-Forget about it, Flo, Layla smiled forcingly. I think you have to tell him how you feel.

-You sure about it ? Flora said with fear. You think he likes me too ?

Layla nodded and bit her lips. She was not a coward, but right now, when she saw Flora's big smile, she just sighed and decided to do something else.

Talking to Helia directly, for example.

*Meanwhile, at RedFoutain*

Helia was training with the specialists in the arena of the school. He was undoubtfully the best of them, and all of the boys were looking at him with respect or, jealousy.

He was fighting against a boy named Kelyan, a pretentious specialist with red hair and blue eyes. Helia quickly made him fall and then set him prisonners thanks to his glove.

-You're too slow, Helia said calmly.

Kelyan stood up and looked at him with anger in his eyes.

-Oh, so now you're giving advices ? he asked with a tone of irony. You were a pacifist, don't you ? You gave up everything, and now you're back like nothing happened ?

Helia sighed and turned away. He didn't want to answer. He learnt to don't pay attention to people who were just looking for free fights.

-Answer me ! Kelyan yelled. Why are you back ? No one asked for this !

-Kelyan, shut up…, Sky started.

-Look, I hate when someone ignores me or doesn't respect me ! Kelyan interrumpted the blond specialist to continue his speech to Helia. Rumors said you're back just because of a fairy. If it's true, you're as stupid as I think…

Helia stopped his walk but didn't turn around to face him. Kelyan took this opportunity to provocate him. He found his weakness, apparently.

-Flora, isn't it ? Kelyan finished with an evil smile. It's right, she is pretty. I guess I can have her anytime I want. I already imagine the scene : her lips on mine, my arms around her waist, my hand on her beautiful little ass…

Kelyan couldn't finish his sentance. Helia ran and gave him a punch in the face, which made him fall in the ground. Blood started to fall from Kelyan's nose. Helia didn't let him the time to realize what was happening that he kicked him violently in the stomach and started to clobber him, blinded by anger. There was like a red filter covering the blue haired specialist, who was just thinking about the fact that Kelyan had insulter _his_ Flora.

-Helia, stop it !

He felt two strong arms catching him. He froze and looked at Sky, who was squeezing his shoulders with a serious look. Helia realized what he had done and looked at the other specialists who were all in shock.

-I'm sorry…, he whispered.

He then left the arena, letting Sky and his friends with a worried look, and Kelyan half fainted in the ground.

After her talk to Layla, Flora decided to give Helia her letter. She took it with her school books and decided to take a break between two classes. She and Chatta decided to go for a little walk in Alfea's forest.

Flora was lost in her though when she heard Chatta letting a hiccups of surprise. Flora lifted her head and saw the reason of her pixie's excitation : Helia was sitting on a tree trun, meditating in the lotus position. She jumped and let all her books fall in the ground… including her letter.

Helia stood up and came next to her to help her to pick up her things. He caught the letter and gave it a quick look.

What he saw made him more angry thane ver. It was a crystal flower, the symbol of love. This letter was undoubtfully a love letter. He tried to calm down, he came here to meditate and rest after what happened with Kelyan, but i twas too hard. He did not support the fact that Flora could love another boy than him.

Was he in love… ?

-The crystal flower, Helia commented. The symbol of love, the boy who this lette ris for is very lucky.

Flora's face turned red. What was she supposed to do ? She was dying to give him the letter, but too scared of his reaction. Chatta was hinding behind her back, and whispered to Flora :

-Come on, give it to him !

-Well, in fact…, Flora said shyly.

Helia give her the letter and turned his back to Flora.

-This is yours, Helia said quickly.

-Well, see you later, I-I guess, Flora whispered.

-Mhh, mhh.

The fairy of nature looked at him with a deconcerted look. He seemed so angry, he looked at her with a furious expression, it did not help her to give him the letter !

-You missed a great opportunity ! Chatta yelled at her.

Flora looked down with a sad look. She sighed and went back to Alfea.

At the end of the day, she decided to take a little shower before doing her homework. The Wing took this opportunity to reunite in Musa's room.

-Sky called me, girls…, Bloom started.

She told them everything about what happened between Helia and Kelyan. All the fairies were shocked.

-I'm afraid for Flora, I don't want her to be hurt, Musa said with a worried face.

-Yeah, me too, but she seems to really love Helia, Layla explained.

-He's dangerous, Stella yelled. Even if I'm dying to see Flo with a boyfriend, I don't want her to be with a psychopacifist or I dunno !

Nobody laughed at the joke, exeptionnally. Stella herself had a worried look on her face. Dilemma, dilemma.

-Okay girls, the best thing to do is to talk to Helia, Layla said condifently. Without telling anything Flora.

They all agreed.

 **Hope that you liked it ! I'm waiting for your reviews, it may be not important for you but for me it is, your reviews give me motivation !**

 **Xoxo**

 **LostMirage**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Yes, I know, I didn't write for long. To be honest, I wanted to stpo writing because no one reviewed it and I felt like keep writing was useless. But I had some reviews lately so I decided to keep writing.**

Helia was sitting in his bed, lost in his thoughts. He was remembering the scene with Flora in the woods. He reacted so violently, she must had been scared by his behaviour...

"I always do things that I regret after" he told her the day they had a party at Alfea.

And he was madly regretting what he did to her...

Yet, he didn't know why he was always thinking about her, and how he wanted to protect her, to change for her. Was he in love? If the answer was yes, what shall he do ? He wanted to be with her but he was not sure to make her happy. Sometimes he knew that he could not control himself. Just like he did with Kelyan.  
Just like he did two years ago...

A knock on the door made him jump. He stood up to open it, and discover the identity of the visitors.  
He raised an eyebrow when he saw five girls : the Winx, with their pixies and Chatta without Flora.

-Can we come in ? asked Bloom.

-Of course, Helia bowed, letting them enter.

They all entered the room and stayed standing, a little embarrassed.

-Please have a sit, Helia proposed,curious to know why they came.

The five girls sit down and Layla started to talk.

-Okay Helia,we're here for Flora.

Helia froze.

-Something happened to her ? he asked with worry, making the Winx jump.

-No, in fact we don't want to let anything bad happen to her, explained Bloom. That's why we're here.  
-The Specialists had told us what happened between you and that Kelyan boy, Musa said. Can you explain?  
-I didn't appreciate the way he talked to me, Helia answered calmly. I lost my control.  
-Do you often lose your control ? Chatta asked rudly.

Helia froze again and clenched his fists.

-Not anymore. Now could you tell me the link between this and Flora ?

The Winx looked at each other with embarrassment. Tecna broke the silence.

-Flora seems to really care about you.

Helia raised an eyebrow.

-She's kind of close to you, Bloom tried to explain. We just wanted to make sure that you won't hurt her.

Helia looked at them and sighed.

-You girls didn't unterstand yet ? I would never hurt her.

He stood up.

-Never.  
The Winx stood up too.

-Good, Layla answered. Because Flora is our friend, and we'll always be here for her.

Helia bowed politly to let her know that he understood, then the Winx started to exit.

-Oh, one more thing,Layla said when all of her friends exited the room.

-Yes ?

-Do you like her ?

Helia stopped and looked at her deep in the eyes.

-I think you know the answer.

Layla nooded and left, closing the door behind her.

–-

Faragonda was in her office, and seemed to be worried. She raised an eyebrow when she heard a knock on the door.

-Come in.

She smiled when she saw that it was the Winx. The six of them were all here, worried and a curious look on their faces.

-You wanted to see us Mrs Faragonda ? Bloom asked politly.

-Yes, Farangonda answered seriously. As you know, the whole magic dimension is in danger because of Lord Darkar. I need you for a mission.

-A mission ? Stella said with sparkles in her eyes.

-Yes, and you'll be with some students of Red Foutain.

Stella jumped.

-Who ?

-Stella ! Tecna yelled at her.

Faragonda let a little smile take her lips and answered Stella's question.

-Well, I think you know them well : there is Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven and... Helia.

Flora felt like her heart was stop beating and her body frozing. All the girls looked at her with worry, and give each other a panicated look.

-He's Saladdin's best student, he will help you, Faragonda said.

-Actually, he was Saladdin's best student, Tecna reminded.

-You're wrong Tecna, Farangonda answered. He started to follow the lessons again and now he is officially his best student.

Tecna pouted and kept quiet.

-Now, if you allow me, Stella, I'll explain you in what the mission consist.

 **Hi guys ! Short chapter, sorry. Don't worry, the next will be longer. Don't forget to review ! Xoxo**

 **LM**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hey guys ! Here is the new chapter. In fact, the 'mission' correspond at the Winx's vacations in season 2 ! It'll give a different plot to the story, of course. The firts chapter was concording the real story but now it will change.**

-Okay girls, hurry up, the Specialist are waiting for us !

Bloom was in her room, looking at her friends who were packing their things with hurry. Her gaze stopped at Flora. The fairy of nature looked nervous, and Bloom knew exactly why.

-Hey, Flo', are you okay ? She asked, kneeling next to her friend.

-Yeah, kind of, Flora whispered before zipping her bag.

-It's because of Helia ? Bloom asked, and Flora jumped. Don't worry, it'll be okay. Plus, it's a good opportunity to tell him your feelings !

Flora looked at her with shock. She could never do something like this ! She was too scared. What if he reject her ? Or worse, laugh at her ? She was too shy, and unsure about herself, she would not accept to be rejected.

-I... I...

-Let's go girls, the ship is ready to go ! Musa yelled just when Flora was about to answer Bloom.

The two friends stood up and follow Musa and the others outside. They saw the Specialists waiting for them, except Timmy and Helia. Faragonda was here too.

-You're finally ready, Faragonda said. Let me recap the mission. We detected a source of black magic in a mysterious island and we are pretty sure that it comes from the Trix. You'll have to go there to see what's happening and stop them before it's too late.

They all nodded, waiting for the rest.

-Winx, I have to tell you about a new power that you may get while your mission. It's called Charmix. You win this power when you surpass yourself and face your true feelings ! If you get your Charmix, you'll become stronger.

Bloom smiled, loving the challenges. Musa and Tecna looked at each other with a determined look on their faces.

-Well, it's time girls. Good luck.

The Winx and the Specialists thanked her and went into the ship. Timmy and Helia were sitting at the command. When they saw them, Timmy stood up to welcom them but Helia didn't move.

-You guys are ready ? Sky asked cheerfully.

-Kind of, Stella groaned.

-What's happening, sunshine ? Brandon asked with a confused look.

-I didn't have the time to pack all the things that I wanted ! Stella cried while everyboy was looking.

Tecna raised an eyebrow.

-This is not a model show, Stella, she said.

-Tecna, you can't understand my pain ! Stella answered with drama.

-Stop fighting, girls, we have to focus ! Sky said while he sat on his chair. Bloom came next to him.

Flora didn't say a word since the beginning. She gave some looks on Helia's direction but he didn't seem to care. In fact, he seemed not to be here. Just like he was suffering.

-Helia, you didn't even say hello ! Stella yelled at the Specialist just like she read in Flora's mind.

Helia looked at her and stood to bowe politly.

-I'm sorry, I had to program our trajectory before the fly.

-What a gentleman ! Stella said when she saw him bowe. Brandon, why don't you bowe and kiss my hand when you see me ?

-Because you jump into my arms before I had the time to say 'hi' ! Brandon answered.

They all laugh at Brandon's says. All except Flora.

In fact, she was not worried about Helia. Well, not totally.

Today was the day her grandmother died.

-Flora, are you okay ? Sky suddenly asked, making the fairy of nature jumped.

She felt all the looks on her, even Helia's, which made her blush. She nodded quickly.

-I'm sorry, I don't feel really well, she muttered. I'll have some rest in the cabin.

-I'm coming with you, Layla said without hesitation.

The two girls went into the cabin.

-What is happening to her ? Brandon asked with worry.

-I don't know, she didn't talk since this morning, Stella answered a sad look on her eyes.

-She's not fine since a week, Bloom said. She has nightmares, I can hear her cry or scream some nights. I think she has a problem.

Stella glared at Helia. The fairy of sun was conviced that it was the Specialist's faults. But she didn't have the time to speak because Layla entered suddenly the control cabin.

-Is she okay ? Musa asked.

-Mhh, mhh, Layla said with a pensive look.

She silently sat next to Musa and Riven, bitting her lips.

-She just needs some rest, Layla said to avoid questions.

They all nodded. Layla looked at Helia and saw that he had a worried look on his face. But deep in his eyes, there was not just worry...

There was sadness... Or guilt ? She couldn't tell.

-We will be in the island in two hours, Sky said. You girls can have some rest, or watch a movie, something like this.

Helia stood up suddenly, making all the others jump.

-I'll go check on Flora.

They nodded, surprised, and looked at the blue haired Specialist who exited the control cabin and went to knock on the rest cabin's door.

-Yes ?

He shivered when he heard her voice. He knew instantly that she was crying, and it breaks him. He didn't support the fact that she was suffering.

He entered the cabin. She was sitting on a little bed, and she looked at him with surprise. She didn't expect him.

-Are you okay ? Helia asked with worry in his eyes.

-Kind of, Flora answered while she was wiping quickly her tears with her sweater sleeve.

Then, he did something that made her freeze. He came slowly to sit next to her, took her face into his hands and started to wipe softly her tears.

-Do you want to talk to me ? Helia muttered, his look deep into her eyes.

-I think I need to talk to someone, Flora sighed. But, I also think that you need to talk to someone.

Helia froze, looking at her with a puzzled look.

-I know you're not feeling well too, she said. But you are strong enough how to hide it. Not me.

-Hey, if I were as strong as you said, you could not see that I was no really well, Helia said.

Flora smiled sadly. She noticed it because she loved him, and she cared about him.

-In fact, today is a day that I'd rather forget, Helia started slowly. But I can't. I did something terrible.

Flora looked at him with a curious look. He took his hands down to put them into Flora's, and looked at her, deep into her beautiful green eyes which were always spelling him.

-Flora, I hurted people...

-Tell me what happened, Helia, Flora said with a serious look.

He sighed. He wanted to talk to her, but he was scared. The great, fearless Helia was scared. He was scared of being hated by her. She would look at him as a monster.

-It was an accident. I wanted to help my friends and I hurted civils, be...

-Hey, lovebirds, sorry to disturb you, we have a technical problem, Helia, can you help Timmy please ? Sky interrumpted him suddenly, opening the door without knocking.

-I'm coming, Helia said.

He stood up and take Flora's hand.

-Come with me, Helia said. I don't want you to be alone. We'll finish our discussion later.

Flora gave him a smile and blushed furiously when she felt his fingers mingled with her. They entered the control cabin, and Bloom smiled when she saw that her friend was feeling better. Stella jumped and give Bloom a nudge.

-O.M.G., look at their hands !

-I saw it, Stella, leave them alone ! Bloom muttered.

-I knew it ! I knew it ! Amore said, flying next to them.

Helia sat and began to check the program. Flora sat next to him and looked at the porthole with a pensive look.

-Flora, come with us, we'll watch a movie ! Musa said to her friends.

She gave a quick look to Helia.

-Go, Helia muttered to her.

She nodded and gave him a little smile before standing and going next to her friends.

« She doesn't hate me yet », Helia thought. « But she'll certainly will when I'll tell her that I killed innocent people... »

He looked at her.

« I'm afraid to lose her », he told himself. « I never felt like this before. I think that... »

-... I love you, he muttered into his lips so no one could hear him.

Yes, he loved her.

 **Waiting for your revieeeeeeeeeeew ! Xoxo, LM**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

 **Sorry I'm late. Too much stress and work. I hate school. But unfortunatly it comes first. I hope you'll like this chapter !**

 **Thank you all for your reviews.**

 _It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining and birds were singing. Flowers were sprinkling the flowerbeds and the smiles were displayed on the faces of the passers-by. Yet, a little girl was crying._

 _-Flora, darling, why are you crying ?_

 _-I don't wanna go to school anymore !_

 _The little girl in tears were sitting next to an old women with a sweet smile. They had both similar beautiful green eyes, and tears were falling from the little girl's ones._

 _-Why ?_

 _-Today the teacher decided to makes us stand one by one and tell the others what their biggest dream is._

 _-So ?_

 _-When it was my turn, I stood up facing the class and, I was so scared, Grandma ! Everybody was looking at me, I could not say a word ! I began to cry and escaped the class..._

 _-My sweet little flower, you have to trust yourself. You don't have to be scared of the other student, or of the teacher. How can the other see how great you are if you don't see it yourself ?_

 _The little girl paused, and looked at her grandmother with love. She always knew the right words for the right moment. How much the little girl wanted to look like her..._

 _-But, grandma, don't you think that I should have..._

 _-Flora, she interrumpted her. At the end of the day, you don't have to say ''I should have '', or ''I could have'' or ''I'd like to have''. You have to said proudly ''I did''._

 _And she hugged her tightly._

-Girls, it's here.

Flora stood up and looked at the Specialists. Sky had a worried look on his face, but when Bloom came next to him and took his hand he smiled at her and looked at her with love.

The fairy of nature walked to sit next to Helia and Timmy and to look at the landscape. She saw the island and scattered her eyes. She suddenly felt a terrible pain in her body but clenched her fists and bit her lips, trying to avoid this pain.

The ship landed and the Specialists and the Winx exited it to walk in the Island sun. It looked peaceful, the sun was up and the sky blue. But suddenly, Flora felt on the floor and screamed in pain.

-Flora, what's happening ? Layla jumped next to her friend.

On her knees, the nature fairy took her head in her hand and started to cry and scream even more. All of her friends were panicked, scared and stupefied, when Helia spoked.

-I know what's happening, he said with anger. Look at the threes !

They all glanced at the threes Helia was talking about and scattered their eyes. At a hundred yards a forest stretched out. The threes were falling one by one, circled by a black smoke. It was dark magic.

-I can feel her pain ! Yelled Flora with pain, and her voice was shaking. They are suffering, and their pain can't end, because this magic doesn't kill them, it only makes them suffer.

Helia looked at Flora, heartkroken. She was on the ground, tears in her eyes, an expression of pain in her face. He didn't know how to help her.

The only way to make her feel better was to find this magic and destroy it !

-Guys, come with me ! Helia yelled. Someone stays with Flora. We have to find what's happening and stop it before it's too late !

The Specialists nodded.

-I'll stay ! Layla said. Just go ! We'll catch you up !

-Magic,Winx ! Bloom yelled.

The four fairies transformed and started to fly while the Specialist took their levabike. They went on the forest direction.

They couldn't feel the forest's pain like Flora but they felt a feeling of terror and pain when they entered the forest.

-Stay focused, Helia whispered. And be careful.

They all nodded and walked silently, paying attention to every details or move.

-It's strange, Tecna said. There no noise. It's like everything stopped when we came.

-I have a bad presentiment, Bloom said.

Sky stopped suddenly, making the others jump. He turned his face and brandished his sword. Immediately a flash fell on his weapon. Bloom screamed as she saw her boyfriend fell on the ground.

-I'm ok, I'm ok, Sky said out of breathe.

-Look who's there ! Brandon said angrily.

They all turned to see with horror Icy and Stormy, flying in the air.

-You missed us, don't you ? Icy said with a devil laugh.

-What are you doing here ? Bloom said with anger in her voice.

-Serving our master, the ice witch answered with a devil smile.

Sky stoop up quickly, taking a fighting posture.

-What are you doing to this forest ?

-We're looking for someting really important, Stormy said. The heart of this forest. But it is protected by a magical barreer thanks to the forest energy, so it's quite difficult for us.

-But, now that you're here, it's easier, Icy said and looked at Stormy.

The two witches shared a machiavellian smile.

-What do you mean ? Helia asked suddenly : he had a bad feeling.

-Oh, look who's here ! Icy said. You changed sides, Helia Knightly ?

-Or maybe this is just a trap ? Stormy added. You are trying to trap those dumbs ?

The Specialists and the Winx looked at Helia with confusion. But Bloom resumed her spirit quickly.

-Hey, where is Darcy ? The fire fairy asked.

-Very good question, a voice answered her.

Bloom turned and let out a scream. Darcy was flying, with an uncouscious Flora in her arms.

-Flora ! Helia yelled with anger.

-Who's better than the fairy of nature to help us to get the forest heart ? Stormy asked with a laugh.

The three witches laughed and then, diseappeared instantly.

-Oh my god we have to find them now ! Musa screamed.

-Where's Layla ? Tecna asked. She must be hurt !

-She let them take Flora, Helia said coldly.

They all looked at Helia with stupor. His eyebrows were frowning and his fists clenched. His lips trembled with rage.

-Hey, Helia, we have to find Layla, Musa answered. This is not her fault. I know her, she sure made everything to protect Flora but she couldn't.

-But she...

-You are the one who decided to let her alone with Layla ! Musa screamed angrily. Stop blaming the others for your faults !

Helia froze and clenched his fits.

-I'm going to find Flora.

-I'm going with you, Sky said with determination. Musa, Riven and Timmy, go find Layla. The others, come with me.

They nodded. Musa glared at Helia before turning and flying away.

They were all scared for Flora's state. What did the Trix wanted from her ? When they would find Layla, the fairy of waves could probably tell them some informations about this.

Well, if they found Layla...

 **Let me your revieeeeews ! Xoxo LM**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

 _ **Finally done my exams ! I'm so happy. Here's the new chapter. Enjooooy !**_

Flora suddenly woke up, completly lost. She jumped when she saw that she was circled by the Trix in what looked like a cave. She scattered her eyes and tried to get up but realized painfully that a rop was tightening her fists and her pegs. She moaned.

« You're finally awake » Darcy said. « I was wondering if my spell had killed you ».

Her replica made her sisters smirk, while Flora bit her lips, trying to stay strong. If Bloom was on her place, she would burn the rope and sat free. If Tecna was on her place, she would find a smart solution and escape the Trix. If Layla would on her place, she would sat free thanks to her strenght and fight the Trix.

But she was just Flora, she thought. A vulnerable and a defensless Flora. And she felt tears ready to fall in her eyes.

''What's happening, little fairy of flowers ?'' asked Stormy with an evil smile. ''You're so weak, it's pathetic. Yet you will be useful to help us.''

''To help the master'' Darcy corrected.

Flora jumped. ''Your master ? What does he want from me ?''

''Your power'' Icy said with a cold voice. ''You have to give us the forest's heart.''

''Why ?'' Flora asked with stupor. ''Our master needs all the codex and the four elements to rise again'' Stormy said with a terrific luor in her eyes. ''Earth, with this forest heart. Air, with the wings of the fairy of wind. Water, with the ocean's heart. And fire... with the dragon flame''

Flora scattered her eyes in horror. The dragon flame... The only person who had this power was...

''Bloom'' she whispered, completly devasted.

''That's right'' Stormy answered. ''When we'll be done with you it will be her turn''

Flora clenched her fists.''I won't help you''.

Darcy instantly made a spell appear in her hands and throw it on Flora, which made the fairy of nature scream in pain.

''You don't have the choice, stupid fairy !'' Darcy yelled.

Flora looked at her with determination in her eyes. ''I won't help you'' she whistled between her theeth.

Darcy threw a new attack. Flora felt a terrible pain which paralyzed her body but she didn't give up. She clenched her fists and tried to focus. Focus on her grandmother. Focus on her friends. Focus on... Helia.

They believed in her. Her grandmother believed in her. She knew Flora was powerful. She had trust in her. And even if Flora couldn't save her, the fairy of nature could be able to save her friends, Bloom especially, and all the magic dimension.

Flora felt her body filling of magic. It was from everywhere, a powerful energy was inviding her. She clenched her fists, trying to control it, closed her eyes for a second, a yelled ''Magic, Winx !''

A dazzling light illuminated her and blinded the three witches. She felt her body rise and stood up as she saw her ennemies on the floor, screaming in pain.

She looked at them with anger. ''I have the choice. And my choice is done : I won't help you''.

Then, she started to walk to find a way to exit the cave. But Icy's voice suddenly stopped her. ''And if we tell you that we have a very good reason to convinve you to help us ?''

''That's impos...'' Flora started. ''And if this reason was on of your stupid friends, a certain fairy of waves'' Darcy interrupted her while she and her sisters stoop up with difficulty.

Flora immediatly turned down and looked at the witches with anger. ''Where is she ? Set her free, now !'' Darcy glanced at her sisters with a smirk then looked à Flora right in the eyes. ''We'll let her go if you give us what we want''.

Flora frowned her eyebrows. ''I want to see her'' she ordered. ''Follow us'', Stormy whispered with a machiavelic smile.

The fairy of nature obeyed unwillingly and followed the three witch deeper in the cave. When they stopped, Flora felt her heart explode. Layla was slumped in the floor in her civilian form, many injuries on her body, and unconscious.

''So, have you changed your mind ? '' Stormy laughed while Flora open mouthed, heartbreaking and furious that they had hurted her friend.

''Did you feel it ?'' Bloom suddenly froze, just like Stella and Tecna. ''Feel what ?'' Sky asked with worry. ''Magic. Flora's magic. It's so powerful... and it's close from here'' Tecna said, her eyebrows frowned.

Helia glanced at Sky and took a deep breath. ''Thanks god, that means she's alive and safe'' Stella said, reassured. ''Let's go then, we have to hurry she might be in danger'' Helia said. Sky couldn't help but cast an amused glance to Brandon who winked at him.

''Boys, this is not the rights time...'' Bloom sighed. ''Don't worry, Helia'' Stella interrumpted the fairy of the dragon flame. ''We'll bring your dear Flora back''

Her replica made her friends laugh and Helia blush a little bit. ''We have no time to lose'' he said, trying to resume capacity. ''Let's go''

They all nodded and followed Tecna who focused to found the source of magic. When they finally reached their goal, they found themselves in a glade circled by big rocks and few trees.

''That's it ? Where's Flora ?'' Sky asked. ''I don't know, I'm sure that her magic comes from here...'' Tecna explained, convinced of her sense.

''That's right '' Helia said. ''What ? You're so connected with her, you can feel her presence ?'' Stella joked.

Tecna glared at her, while Bloom sighed again. ''No, look, in this rock'' Helia said. ''It looks like a cave. She must be inside.''

They followed the blue haired specialist inside. ''It's dark'' Stella whispered. ''I'm gonna light it up''. She used her scepter to illuminate the cold, dark and damp corridors.

Helia was leading the little group. Bloom approached him. ''Tell me Helia, did you know the Trix before ? I mean, it looked like they knew you.'' Helia sighed. ''I used to. But it's not something I'm proud of. Consider that I was obliged to frequent them... And I regret.''

Bloom frowned her eyebrows, wanting to know more, but she suddenly froze when Helia stopped sharply and stretched his arms to prevent them from advancing. ''Listen'' he whispered.

They all focused and tried to hear something. Which happened right away.

''Let her go !'' It was the fairy of nature desperate voice. ''Flora...'' Helia whispered, trying to hear more. ''We'll let her if you help us, you don't have the choice''. Icy's voice. Icy's shaking, cold, and despicable voice. ''Plus, it looks like we have company''.

Helia scattered his eyes and had just the time to raise his head when a metallic prison cage felt from the top of the cave, retaining the Winx and the Specialist.

The Trix appeared, Flora behind them. She screamed when she saw her friends and runned to them, completly panicked. ''I'm gonna set you free'' she said, panting. She kneeled and layed her hands on bars, to be propelled by an electric shock.

''Flora !'' Helia yelled. ''I'm okay, I'm okay'', she said, crawling up to them. Helia looked at her deep in the eyes and felt his heart broke again when he saw tears in her eyes, her body shaking and injuries because of the shock and the Trix's attacks. ''Listen, Flora, don't worry about us'' he whispered, sweeping his hands between the bars. ''I have to save you'' she said, and her voice broke while she started to sob.

''If you want to save your friends, you have to obey, Flora'' Icy said. ''If you don't, they'll die.''

Flora looked at her, tears falling on her cheeks. ''But I don't even know how I can give you this heart !'' she howled of despair.

''Then you'll have to find how'' Darcy said with a firm voice. ''If not, we'll kill your friends one by one''

Flora took her head in her hands, completly lost. ''Flora, don't listen to them ! Don't give them the heart !'' she heard Bloom yell from her prison. She glanced at Helia. He plunged his eyes into hers and say, articulating each word : ''Flora, I trust you. Just the the thing you judge right. Trust you as I trust you''

She nodded, trying to stop her tears.

 _My sweet little flower, you have to trust yourself. Listen to your heart._

''I'll do it. I'll give you the heart.''


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hey guys, I'm finally on vacations, so I think I'll publish faster. I just wanted to apologize for a big mistake I completly forgot about. In french, when a character talks we put a « - » why in English we have to put '' …'' I'm sorry if this disturbed you. I'll be careful now.**

 **Anyways, thank you for your nice reviews. I'll try to give you chapters more quickly.**

Flora knelt on the ground, her eyes closed. She was in the middle of the forest, the Trix behind her. Her friends watched by Darcy, hands tied by a magic rope and looking with horror at the scene. Icy's look was focused on Flora, who was trying to not shiver. The fairy of nature was seeking for her memories to go back. When she was youger, with her grandmother, she used to like long walks with her in Linfea's forest. Her grandmother always took this opportunity to tell her stories about the power of nature, in particulary the heart of a forest. Linfea forest's heart was really powerful but it was impossible to steal him since he was protected by ancestral guardians and unbreakable spells. But it was not the case for other forest's heart, and her grandmother was always complaining about this, saying that is was unbelievable, such a biw power accessible to everyone who knew how to take it.

Flora knew how to take it.

Her grandmother learnt her how focus on its magic. Flora has to be in harmony with the forest and make the trees, the ground, the plant, the wind, everything circling her, trust her. It was not an easy operation, but did she have the choice ?

Plus, Flora had a plan. She was not sure of it but it was her only solution after all, if she wanted to save her friend and prevent the Trix from stealing the forest's heart. So she focused. She put her hands on the groud, feeling the grass and the clay. She listened to the soud of the wind, and the song of the trees. And she felt magic overraning her slowly.

''Flora please be careful'' a familiar voice said, making the fairy of nature jump and turn suddenly to face Helia, the one who spoked. He looked at her with worry. "It could kill you" he added. "I know this spell, I know the energy it tooks from the person who tries it and..." He could not finish his sentence because Darcy made his rope rost in flame and burn his whists. He moaned from pain, making Flora stoop up with panick to stop the witch. "I don't have the choice Helia" Flora said, tears in her eyes. "It's nice from you to worry but... I should be the one who worries for you" Helia smiled sadly at her. He looked at her green eyes full of tears and for the first time since what seems like forever he felt a tear roll on top of his cheek.

Bloom was crying too, just like her friends. They were all looking at Flora, at the couple, and they were all thinking the same thing : Flora was going to sacrifice everything, the sake of the magic dimension, her energy and even her life to save them, and nothing could change her mind.

"I'll do it" she whispered. She knelt again and try to convert her sadness into a source of magic. And she hair began to fly, her body lit up with a green and golden light. Her body flew suddenly, and the earth began to tremble. She raised her hands and whispered slowly, so no one else than the forest could hear her "I give you my love. Give me you heart, I'll promise that my intentions are good".

She opened slowly her eyes, while the wind whistled violently. She smiled through her tears when she saw her grandmother's face smiling to her, just like an apparition. "I miss you" Flora muttered. She was in harmony.

She slowly landed, and saw a big green light coming to her. She took it into her hands with caution. "Please, give the energy to save my friends. Don't let the Trix steal you" she whispered softly. She then bring it next to her face and kissed it gently. She had to make one with the heart, her granmother had told her once.

And everything diseappared.

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxx

When Flora opened her eyes, the forest around her had recovered her beauty, the trees were not suffering and the flowers were open. She looked quickly for her friends and found that there were just kneeling next to her, weakened by so much energy. She looked at the Trix who were unconscious, next to them.

"Flora you did it !" Layla said, standing on her feet and running to her friend to hug her. "We're so proud of you !" Bloom added with a smile. "Excuse me, but what happened exactly ?" Riven asked, shocked. Flora smiled. "I just used the heart to defeat the Trix."

Riven looked and Sky and Brandon, he was still confused. "You can do that ?" he asked, surprised. "She's extraordinary" Helia said loudly. He immediatly blushed realising he spoke loudly and avoided Riven and Brandon's amused look.

"Right, I guess we have to send the Trix back" Bloom said. "To jail." Musa said violently, which made the friend laugh slowly. "Oh, and Flora, thank you, for saving our lives. We owe you one" Brandon said, taking her in his arms. "It's my duty" she said.

"Let's go, before they wake up" Layla repeated. They all nodded while Tecna put the Trix into her technological cage. They then tranported them into the ship and everybody went inside. Flora stood up and tried to walk to follow her friends but she felt on the ground. "Let me help you" Helia said with precipitation. She smiled to thank him and put her arm around his arm while he put his around her size.

"Let's go home."

They went inside and sat with the other in the control room. They were all completly tired. "I'm gonna call Mrs Faragonda to tell her everything" Bloom said and exited the room. The Specialists started the ship and they flew off. Flora was sitting next to Bloom who gave her a healing spell. "I'll stay with her" Helia said and Bloom nodded, she checked on Flora a last time and left. Helia sat next to the nature fairy. "How do you feel ?" he asked. "Really exhausted, but I guess I'll be fine". Helia smiled softly. "You were so brave. You saved us all. You're a hero". He took his hand into hers. "I think we had a discussion to finish." She layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Let's just get some rest, don't you think so ? We have all our time"

He put his head on hers and caressed her hand with his fingers. "We have all our time" he agreed softly. They stayed in that position for a while. "I was so scared to lose you" he whispered. He looked at her and realised she was sleeping. He sighed, fondling her cheek. "Flora, my sweet flower, I got too attached to you" he muttered. "Do you feel the same ?"

He didn't notice the sweet smile on Flora's lips. But the nature fairy herself didn't know if what she hard was the reality or just another of her dreams with Helia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hi ! Here is the new chapter. First thanl you so much for your reviews !**

 **Florahelialover : thank you so much !**

 **Fairy Flora : Thank you ! You'll see haha, don't worry as I said first I am a hopeless romantic so you'll see a lot of FxH lovely scenes !**

 **KB : Thank you ! Yes, Flora is a strong fairy and I always thought that she deserved more scenes like theses.**

 **Sweety Chou : Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir ! Oui, je vois aussi la relation d'Helia et Flora comme ça, et c'est d'ailleurs dans ce sens que ça ira (aucun n'ose avouer ses sentiments) mais par moments ça méritait qu'ils se rapprochent ! Je vais tout de suite jeter un coup d'oeil à ton profil, une française fanne du couple FxH qui écrit des fanfics en anglais, je suis heureuse de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule ! Merci pour ton commentaire, en tout cas.**

When Bloom opened her eyes suddenly, she was in tears, breathless. It was dark in her bedroom and she had a new nightmare. It was always the same : a sweet song with a medallion falling into the void. It was peaceful and beautiful until a devilish and scary laugh was heard and a dark hand felt on her. Then the fairy of the dragon flame woke up, sweaty and terrified.

''Bloom, are you ok ?'' Bloom looked at the person who talked : her dear roommate, Flora. ''I'm sorry Flora, did I wake you up ?'' the red hair fairy said.

Flora smiled slowly and get out of her bed to come to sit next to Bloom. ''Actually, I was not sleeping'' the nature fairy said. Bloom looked at her with a little smile. ''Let me guess. You were thinking about Helia ?''

Flora laughed and blushed. Fortunatly, it was dark and her friend did not see her. Then she took a serious face a looked at Bloom with worry. ''You had a nightmare, again ?''

''Yes, and always the same. I think it means danger.'' Bloom sighed. ''But I don't know, at first it so peaceful and then, darkness come.''

Flora frowned. It has been two days since she had defeated the Trix, and she remembered clearly what the three witches had said about the dragon flame. If was she was thinking was right, Bloom was maybe in danger. ''I think that you should try to sleep. I'll help you with a magical plant, its smell will make you feel better.'' Bloom smiled at her friend who stoop up to bring a strange but beautiful flower from her little garden. The fairy of the dragon flame immediatly smelt a delicious perfume. ''It's relaxing. I'll put it next to you so you can sleep'' Flora explained.

Bloom thanked her friend. She looked at Flora, who was going back to her bed, with gratitude. Her friend was always so caring and lovely.

Flora, her, went into her bed, knowing that she could not sleep. Actually, too many things were shoking in her head. First, she was worried for Bloom. Secondly, even if the Trix were in a magical jail, she knew that they had a sort of « master » who was clearly really powerful and ambitious, so he would certainly attack them soon of preparing a plan to conquer the magical dimension.

And, finally, there was Helia. It had been two days since she had not saw him, because they were both busy with their lessons and trainings, since Faragonda and Saladdin decided that their students needed to prepare in case of a fight with a new ennemy.

But she remembered clearly how he helped her, and how he was kind with her. He conforted her when she was sad because of her grandmother's death, he supported her when she fought against the Trix and he carried her when she was hurt.

And all of this was clearly not helping Flora to get through Helia. In fact, the fairy herself didn't know if she wanted to get through him.

She loved him. She knew it. But she was convinced that he was not feeling the same. She was to afraid to tell him her feelings, because she was scared of his reaction. What if he only saw her as a friend ? He could have helped her only because he pities her...

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Damn, she was missing him so badly.

''I'll go to Red Foutain to see him tomorrow'' she decided.

She smiled, thinking of his face dreamily.

And she felt asleep.

xx xxxx xxxxxxxx xxxx xx

The next day, in RedFoutain, Riven and Helia were exited the classroom after a long lesson of history of knights. Useless, but they were obliged.

''Helia, I think that today we have two hours for lunch. Would you like to train with me in the forest next to Alfea ?'' Riven asked Helia with a challenging look.

''Actually, I would like to get some rest'' Helia refused politly. ''Let me guess. « Rest » is the new nickname of Flora ?'' Riven smirked.

Helia glared at him, which made the violet haired specialist laugh and exit the room yelling ''Let's get some rest !'' just to make fun of Helia. The blue haired specialist sighed. Of course he wanted to see Flora. But telling that to Riven was like signing a contract to be ridiculed by his friend during a few weeks.

It was two days since he didn't see her and he was missing her badly. He didn't go to Alfea, first because he had a lot of trainings, and secondly because he was trying to avoid her. To be clear, he was in love with her. He was definitly sure about this. But he didn't want to hurt her. If she discovered the truth about him and his past... She would hate her. Plus, he was still violent and had difficulties to control himself sometimes. She certainly did not want a man like him.

Yet, it was impossible for him to stop thinking about her, or missing her. But she deserved better than him. She deserved the best.

He sighed, and exited the room, angry and sad. He went out of the school, and decided to sit in the courtyard of RedFoutain to draw something. A portrait of Flora, for example.

''Helia ?'' a sweet and familiar voice interrumpted him suddenly.

He raised his eyes and discovered a beautiful and shining Flora. She was wearing a green dress and a flower crown on her head. She was blushing, as usual, and looking at him with a gentle smile.

He licked his pen, dazzled by her beauty. Flora get down to pick it up, and her face suddenly foud itself a few centimeters from him. They both blushed furiously and Flora stood up quickly, giving him his pen.

''I'm sorry if I disturbed you'' Flora apologized. ''You're never disturbing me'' Helia said, honestly, which made Flora smile shyly. ''Why are you here ?'' he asked curiously.

Flora blushed furiously. She bit her lips, looking for explanation. She took a deep breathe, and said the truth with an ultimate effort. ''Actually, I came to see you.''

Helia raised an eyebrow, surprised. She left Alfea, she took from her time, during a dangerous period, just to see him ? So, maybe she liked him a little ?

''I have two hours for lunch. Would you like to go next to the lake so we can eat a picnic together ?'' he offered, surprised by his boldness. Flora smiled brightly, accepting his demand.

Helia stood up and he and Flora went to take some sandwiches in Red Foutain's canteen, and took his leva bike. Flora put a helmet and sat under the blue haired specialist, and, put shyly her hands around his waist. It gave him shivers so he hurried to start his leva bike.

They then flew away, Flora's hair to the wind, coiled up against Helia, their hearts beating furiously, feeling fluttering, smiling, happy, in harmony.

 **Heyy next chap you'll have the picnic in details, and... troubles are coming haha. Let me your revieeeews ! xoxo,LM**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Thank you guys for the review ! I'll try to update once per a week, or two if I can.**

'' It's so beautiful and peaceful here '' Flora said with a big smile that melted Helia's heart. ''Do you often come here ?'' she asked the blue haired specialist, who nodded. ''Sometimes, when I need to relax or meditate, I sit here for one hour or two. It's the best therapy I can have !''

Flora smiled and closed her eyes. She felt the sweet voice of nature whispering her compliments and greeting her. ''Do you hear it ?'' she asked, her eyes still closed. ''Nature's voice.''

Helia walked toward her. ''I've tried many times. But I don't really understand it.'' Flora opened her eyes, blushed and bit her lips. ''Do you want me to teach you ?'' Feeling his heart beat faster, Helia nodded while Flora shyly took his hand and came closer so her mouth was at a few millimeters of his ears. ''Close your eyes'' she whispered, making him shiver. He obeyed and felt a strange sensation. ''Now, focus on every details in this forest. Feel the grass under your feet. Feel the trees around you. Feel the wind whispering everywhere.''

Helia focused and began to heard a strange melody, the wind's sound but also voices singing. It was peaceful and relaxing, it was perfect. He asked himself if he was not dreaming, her Flora next to him and paradise around him. ''It's perfect'' he whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at Flora who had her eyes closed, her hand in his, a lovely smile in her face. He turned his face so their mouths were only at a fex centimeters from each other, ready to kiss her while she was not seeing him. He caressed her hand with his fingers and, with his other hand, slowly took her face. Flora shivered but kept her eyes closed. Helia approached his face, closed his eyes... and suddenly, the wind blew loudly, making them jump. They both opened their eyes, blushing, and Flora let a sweet laugh escape her mouth. Helia smiled, but he was a bit disappointed. They were so close to...

Kiss ? He didn't hesitate to take her face into his hand. He was ready to do it. He was clearly in love with her. And she seemed to like him too. But, she didn't know anything about him. She did not know his violent behaviour sometimes, she didn't know his past.

She deserved to know it. But he was scared. Scared of her reaction. Scared of losing her.

''Aren't you hungry ?'' Flora said, stopping his thoughts. ''Yes, we should eat. We only still have an hour, that's it ?'' Flora nodded, so he took the sandwiches and they sat in the grass, enjoying the peace and the relaxing atmosphere of the forest. ''We were supposed to finish our discussion, you remember ?'' Flora asked innocently. ''So, what I am going to tell you is a personnal thing to know about me, I don't like to talk about it but I trust you.''

She was trusting him ? Helia felt his heart beat faster. If she discovered the truth...

''I lost my grandmother the day we had the mission. She died by accident. She was a kind, generous, and amazing person. She teached me everything I know. She made what I am today. And I miss her, I miss her so much.''

Helia looked at her with worry, but she was not crying. She was smiling, with one of those adorable smiles that was making his heart beat faster. ''And you know, I saw her. When I fought the Trix, I saw her, she appeared to me. And that's make me so happy, because I know that she's watching on me, she's here with me when I need her. I'm not alone''

Helia looked at her mesmerizing eyes and could help but smile too. He just wanted to hug her and to embrace her so tightly that she would never go out of his arms. He was totally unable to tell her the truth about him. Not now. He did not want to break this magical moment.

''Oh my god, I'm going to be late ! '' Flora said, jumping on her feet. ''And you too...'' she added, looking at her watch. Helia, who was lost in his thoughts, stood up slowly. They put their helmets on and took his leva bike to go to Alfea firts, to deposite Flora.

When they arrived, they withdrew their helmet and Flora went down of his leva bike. She bit her lips, blushed, and then kissed him shyly on the cheek. ''Thank you for everything. I'll see you later'' she whispered, before running to go to her classes, letting a mesmerized and frozen Helia, his hand on the cheek where she kissed him.

xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxx

''SLEEPOVER'' Stella yelled, making Bloom and Flora jump. The two girls where studying calmly when the fairy of the shining sun entered their room. ''No excuses. We have so much to tell to each other. Especially you, Flora !''

She pointed the nature fairy who blushed and tried to defend herself, but Musa, Layla and Tecna entered the room, interrumpting them. They were wearing their pajamas, with candies and pop corn. ''Oh, my heart is melting !'' Stella said, looking at the food. Her friends laughed and they all sat on the floor, ready to start the sleepover.

''So, girls, I have so much to tell you !'' Stella began. ''Look at what Brandon bought me !'' she took a beautiful necklace and showed it to her friends. ''Wow, it's really beautiful. He can't afford this kind of things really often, so I hope you thanked him the right wat'' Tecna said with her usual frank.

''Most important subject : Flora !'' Bloom said quickly when she saw Stella glaring at Tecna, ready to reply. ''Yes, tell us everything !'' Musa added with a sweet smile.

Flora blushed. ''Well, I saw him today... We when in the forest with a picnic and we enjoyed the beauty of the place. We talked a little bit. And that's it.''

Stella jumped. ''And that's it ? Oh come on Flo', we want details ! Are you guys dating ?'' Flora blushed even more. ''No ! We're not dating, we're just friends. I mean, he does not have feeling for me.''

She looked at her friends, especially Stella who smirked. ''A-and me too !'' Flora added quickly. ''You clearly don't know how to lie, my dear.'' Stella said, making her friends laugh.

''Come on Flo', why don't you tell him ?'' Musa asked. ''I really think he likes you.'' Tecna nodded. ''There is 70% chances he likes you. He's always looking for you, when you're in the same room he's mesmerized by your eyes, he can't take his eyes of you, he's despicable with everyone except you... This is the signes of love, according to my computer.''

''Seriously, Flora, we all know that he likes you. Go talk to him ! I'm sure he likes you too.'' Bloom said. The fairy of nature sighed. ''Fine. I'll try tomorrow.'' Stella gave Bloom a high five. ''Great !'' they said, which made the rest of the group laugh.

They spend the rest of the night talking about their boyfriends, their families, their worries, their joys... And Flora, eyes full of love, was so grateful for having such a great friends.

 _xx The next day xx_

Helia looked at his watch. He was tired after a hard training, and long lessons. Moreover, he did not sleep this night, lost in his thoughts. He started to have nightmares again. He thought it was gone when he came to RedFoutain, but it was always the same. Plus, he spent all his night to think about Flora.

He had decided to tell her everything. It was too much for him. First, she needed to know. He was now sure that he loved her, and that he wanted to try life with her. A serious relation. And for this, she had to know everything about him.

Secondly, because she was the only one who could calm him, understand him, and showing off his good side. His true side. Not his violent one. With her, he was real. He was complete.

He was scared of her reaction. But, deeply, he was sure that she would understand. And maybe, accept to be with him ?

He showered quickly, took his notebook full of Flora's portraits, an apple that he quickly ate on the road. He wented to Alfea, his heart beating fast. The sun was still here for one hour of two. He entered the school, and went to the greenhouse, conviced that Flora would be here.

He saw her immediatly : she was watering plants, wearing a cute green dress. She jumped when she saw him, and then smiled at him. ''Hi, Helia.'' He could not help but smile too. ''Hello, Flora.'' He approached her and took her hand to kiss it gently, which made her blush.

''I came here because I had to tell you someting.'' Helia said. She frowned with worry. ''Remember, I had to tell you something about me too.'' She nodded, and invited him to sit on a bench next to her. ''I made a terrible thing, Flora.'' He sighed. ''It still give me nightmares today, and violence crisis.'' She looked at him, waiting for the rest.

''It was two years ago. I had a friend. He was my best friend, I owe him my life, he saved me three years ago. I was a fighter, you know. My grandfather took care personnally of my training. I think I still blame him for obliging me to do this.

Whatever. I was a great fighter. I joined Linfea's army to get some experience on the spot. What I did know was that my friend joined a group of offenders. He was planning to destroy the army and the guardian to take the power and destitute the king of Linfea.

He planned an attack with his group. They chose a strategic place, they were sure the guardians would interfer so they can destroy them.

But it did not happen like he wanted. The battle degenerated. He came to me and begged me to help him, to save his companions. He said to me "Remember your debt." I didn't have the choice. He helped me to steal bombs and we threw them on the guardians, on the civils...''

Helia stopped. He did not even realize the tears that were flowing through his face. When Flora talked, it was with a voice as cold as ice. ''Was it in April 18, two years ago ?''

He raised his face, and his eyes met her broken but furious look. ''Yes.'' He said with a strangled voice.

She stoop up, wiping quickly a tear which was ready to fall.

''My grandmother died in April 18, because of a bomb threw by offenders. It was two years ago.''

She exited the room, completly devastated, letting a heartbroken Helia, sitting alone on a bench.

 **Don't kill me please ! It had to happen ! It's not funny if there is no trouble haha ! Just kidding, don't worry, they will make up. Or not ? You'll see !**

 **I'm looking for your reviews ! XOXO**

 **LM**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **Hi, I'm so sorry, I promise I will not give up on this story ! I just don't have a lot a time to write frequently, I really apologiez for that ! A chapter takes a lot of time since english is not my first language... I really do my best.**

 **Anyways, I hope that you'll like this chapter ! And thank you all for your lovely reviews !**

Helia opened suddenly the door without knocking, making Saladdin jump. The headmaster of RedFoutain looked at his grandson who had a terrific expression on his face, a mix of anger, despair and deep sorrow. The only time he had saw him like this was the day everything happened.

''I'm leaving'' Helia said, clenching his fists, standing straight and avoiding eye contact with his grandfather.

''May I know why ?'' Saladdin asked, even if he already knew the answer.

Helia's lips began to tremble. His look became harsher.

''No, you don't ! You don't know anything about me, you just want me to become a warrior to honour our family... To honour your statut ! You chose for me, and today I'm here to tell you this thing : I never wanted to be a warrior ! A killer ! All of this is your fault ! And because of you...''

Saladdin did not move, a severe look in his eyes. He waited for the rest of the sentance, without making a move.

''I lost her because of you.'' Helia said harshly, a tone full of reproaches.

''The nature's fairy, isn't it ? '' Saladdin asked with a soft voice.

Helia looked at him with surprise.

''I asked Faragonda about her. I wanted to know who was the girl who changed my grandson and convinced him to stay at RedFoutain'' Saladdin added with a little smile.

''But how do you know she's the reason of...''

Saladdin stood up and looked at his grandson with a serious expression. ''Helia, I know how you hate to fight. You decided to follow fight lessons here in RedFoutain just after you saved a certain fairy's life at Red Foutain's ceremony. You made friends. The nature fairy's friends. You became calmer, and you made a lot of progress regarding your crisis of violence.''

Helia frowned, surprised. He did not expect his grandfather to know all of this things about him. Saladdin, knowing the effect he had on the blue haired specialist, decided to continue his replica.

''I care about you, Helia, even if I don't show it. I promised your mother that I'll be here for you and that you'll become a great warrior, not for the family's honour but for you, because we knew that in the depths of you you have a gift for fighting. You know it yourself, you are Red Foutain's best element. Am I wrong ?''

Helia clenched his fists harder but could help but shake his head.

''Now raise your head, son. That's not the Helia I know, the real Helia.'' Saladdin said with a smile.

It was the drop of water that made the vast overflow. Helia glared at his grandfather.

''Well, the real Helia is leaving Red Foutain.'' he said before he exited the office, slamming the door behind him, lefting a dismayed Saladdin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flora was in her bedroom, alone. She was burying randomly her clothes in her suitcase. In fact, she was not able to see anything, she was sobbing and crying too much, so she was just putting every clothe she found in her bedroom.

She had decided to take a break, and go as far as possible from Magix. She was planning to go to Lynphea to see her parents and Miele. She wrote a quick note for Bloom, begging her to let her some time and not to come after her, and prevent Faragonda that she had a problem so she had to leave quickly.

When she put the letter on her desktop, she saw all the letters she had wrote for Helia. She thought about all the times she hoped that he became hers. Her dream was so close to realize... And then everything felt apart.

She knew in the depths of her that he was not totally responsible, he did not mean to kill her grandmother. But it was just too much... For so many years, she had imagined the day she found the person who kill her grandmother to revenge herself, to tell him that what he did was totally unfair, that because of him she lost the most important person in her life.

She had found that person. But it was the man she loved.

She wiped her tears with her sleeve, transformed into her fairy's form, took her suitcase and leave by the window.

 _''Grandma, what is love ?''_

 _''Sweetheart, why are you asking me this ?''_

 _''I just want to know what it is.'' the little girl answered innocently._

 _The old lady who was talking with her smiled with a dreamy air._

 _''Well, love is a really strong bond that unite two persons, so they become crazy about each other. They are ready to do everything for each other. Sacrifice, change a trait of pesonnality...''_

 _''Even to kill someone ?''_

 _''Yes, my flower, even to kill someone. Also, when you love someone, you can forgive this person everything.''_

 _The little girl pouted and reflected for a minute._

 _''It's hard to forgive sometimes. If the person does something that really hurts...''_

 _''Yes, sweetheart, but we all make mistakes. Sometimes your mother hurts me, but I love her so I forgive her. Sometimes my husband hurted me, but I loved her so I always forgave him. That is love. Forgiving. Because love is the strongest bond you can ever build.''_

Helia were in his bedroom, sitting on his bed, lost in his thoughts. He wanted badly to go talk to Flora, but there was nothing to explain. He had no excuses. He was a murderer. And he had killed the grandmother of the girl he loved.

''Helia ?'' The blue haired specialist raised his hand and found four heads behind his door.

''We saw that you left Saladdin's office, and we found him be really angry, so we wanted to check on you, if there were a problem... '' Timmy said, entering shyly the room, followed by the other specialists.

''I'm fine.'' Helia said, and he realized he had never said a biggest lie in his life.

''Err, clearly you're not, poetman'' Riven said. ''Is it about Flora ? You were with her, right ?''

Helia looked at his four friends and could not help but laugh a little. He was so used to be alone, he forgave about the friendship bond. Timmy, Riven, Brandon and Sky... They were all standing in front of him, trying to help him.

He took a deep breathe and decided to confess. He was not used to talk about him, but did he had the choice ?

''I have someting to tell you, guys. I gave up on fighting for a reason.''

And he told them everything. How he helped his friend in Lynphea's attack, how he felt after it. How he decided to become a pacifist, but he could not manage to get rid of his violence crisis and his nightmares. How he found a semblance of balance thanks to Flora. How everything felt apart when he discovered that one of the victims of Lynphea's attack was her grandmother.

When he finished, he looked at his friends, resuming his serious face. He had showed them a part of his weakness, that was enough for today.

''Wow'' was all Sky could say.

''Where is Flora now ?'' Timmy asked, resuming his mind.

A ''beep'' from Sky's pocket made them stop talking. The blond specialist took his phone and saw a message from Bloom. He frowned when he read it.

''Flora is gone.''

They all stood up suddenly.

''Helia, we are going to find your darling fairy'' Riven said with a smile. ''We are going to find her, you'll apologize, talk to her like you know to do with your romanticism and all this shit, and you're going to find your balance again. Don't worry, poetman.''

Helia didn't say anything. He just smiled at the magenta haired specialist, and for the first time of his life, he felt happy, truly happy, to be surrounded with them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

''Flora !'' a sweet voice shouted when she saw the fairy of nature, her suitcase in her hand.

''Miele ! Oh my little flower I missed you so much !'' Flora said, opening her arms to welcome her little sister who jumped on her and hugged her tighly.

''I miss you !'' Miele said with a big smile. ''But what are you doing here ? I tought your holidays were in a month ?''

''I needed to go home'' Flora said with a sad smile. ''But where are Dad and Mum ? I wanna see them !'' she added, changing the subject.

Miele nodded and took her big sister's hand. They were in the garden of Flora's house and Miele told her that their parents were inside. Flora walked next to a beautiful tree she remembered planting it with her grandmother. She smiled, thinking about her joy when she made it grew, using her powers for the first time. It was her grandmother who teached her.

''Flora my darling !'' It was Alyssa, Flora's mother, who runned to hug her daughter. ''What a beautiful surprise ! What are you doing here ?''

''I needed a... break'' Flora said with a cramped smile. She turned to face her father who kissed her on the forehead and told her he had missed her really much.

''Does Mrs Faragonda know you are here ?'' Alyssa asked. Flora shaked her head. Her mother sighed and smiled. ''It's not a problem, I'll call her later. I'm so happy you're with us ! Sit down, you must be tired. I'll cook you your favorite meal for dinner !''

Flora sat and smiled while her mother went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She sighed of relief. It was so good to be home.

xxxxxxxxxx

''Okay guys, is everything ready ?'' Bloom asked the specialists and the Winx.

They were just exiting Faragonda's office, who had a bad feeling and asked them to go for Flora. They took the opportunity to bring Helia with them and try to make them up.

They all nodded and embarked the ship. Sky took Bloom's hand, who smiled at him weakly. ''I don't know why but I have a bad feeling too. I'm scared for Flora.''

''Don't worry, it will be fine.'' Sky said before he kissed her. But, deep inside, he had the same feeling. And not just about Flora. About Bloom too.

They embarked in the ship. Helia was sitting alone, calm as usual, and focused on controling the ship. ''Are you ok ?'' Sky asked when they were high in the sky. ''I mean, clearly you're not, but don't worry, it's going to be fine.''

''I don't know.'' Helia said with a cold voice, making Sky jump. ''She will never forgive me. What I've done was terrible.''

'But she loves you'' Sky said with a conforting smile. ''And you love her.''

Helia smiled. ''I'm high over heels for her.'' And his honesty didn't surprise Sky who smiled at him. ''Then she'll forgive you. It's not totally your fault. It was an accident. And you regret it. I think you had your punishment, enough troubles for this. You've payed your debt.''

Helia nodded. He felt better. He smiled at Sky, but he has not the time to thank him, because a screen appeared suddenly in the middle of the ship. It was Faragonda.

''I'm sorry I know you are not arrived yet but I wanted to warn you. We know the Trix's master. He's named Lord Darkar. Layla, you know him well.''

Layla froze, remembering all the terrible thing he've made her go through.

''They are planning to attack Lynphea. They want the forest's heart.'' Faragonda added.

''But it's impossible, he's protected by a really powerful spell'' Tecna said, shocked.

''They know someone who can help him, if we believe my sources. I just wanted to tell you : be careful. And find Flora quickly, I don't know if she'll be able to reproduce the same spell than the last time since it takes a lot of energy''

They all nodded. ''We'll be careful'' Bloom promised. Faragonda smiled and the screen diseappeared.

''Guys'' Timmy said after a few minuts. ''That's it. We're here.''

They all looked by the window to discover a beautiful and colorful landscape. ''Lynphea is so beautiful ! Flora didn't lie when she told us that is was the most beautiful place she've ever known !'' Bloom said with stars into her eyes.

''Don't forget about Solaria !''Stella pouted. They all laughed. ''Solaria is beautiful too, as its princess'' Bradon said before hugging the fairy of sun who smiled.

''Okay, guys, here is the plan'' Sky said. ''We find Flora, we take her with us. We prevent the king of Lynphea of the danger so he can protect Lynfea's forest, and...''

''And if the Trix are here before us ?'' Layla asked suddenly.

''Then we fight them'' Bloom said with determination. ''We won't let them win.''

They all nodded. ''Let's go'' Sky said.

They exited the ship, looking for Flora. ''Do you guys know where she lives ?'' Riven asked. ''No, but we can ask. Her parents are close to the king, they must be known'' Layla said before asking a woman who was walking next to them ''Excuse me, do you know Alyssa and Rollos of Lynphea's house ?''

The woman, who had flowers on her head, rosy cheeks and a cute dress smiled and said ''Yes, of course, go straight and you'll find it. It's a big house, next to the castle of the King and the Queen.''

''Thank you''Bloom said with a smile.

They followed the woman's instructions before arriving to the house. ''I'll go first '' Layla decided. ''She'll listen to me''

They nodded. Layla knocked on the door. It was Flora who opened. She jumped when she saw her bestfriend. ''Layla ? What are you doing here ?'' Layla took her bestfriend's hands into hers. ''We were scared, Flo'. And you scared us.''

Flora had a little smile. ''I'm sorry, I just needed space...'' she apologized. ''I know what happened, and I'm so sorry...'' Layla said. ''But Helia loves you, and you love him too. It has been about years... He was not planning to do this... It was an accident.''

Flora sighed. She froze when she saw Helia and the rest of the group appearing behind Layla. Helia looked at her with pain in his eyes. She felt tears ready to fall in her eyes. ''Flora'' he said with a strangled voice. ''I wanted to tell you...''

Sons of horn were heard suddenly. ''Alert ! The Lynphea's forest is attacked !'' shouted a voice.

Alyssa and Rollos appeared behind Flora. ''Darling, what are... Your friends are here ?'' Alyssa said. ''Whatever, stay here, I have to go !'' Rollos said before exiting the house. ''Dad ! I'm coming with you !'' Flora shouted. ''No way ! It's too dangerous !'' Rollos said before riding a giant insect as a mount.

Flora frowned. ''Flora...'' Alyssa started. ''There's no way I'm letting him die like grandma !'' Flora said before riding her mother's mount.

''Flora ! Don't !'' Alyssa screamed before felling in her knees. Helia runned next to her. ''Mrs Alyssa, are you okay ?'' he asked with worry. Alyssa said with horror in her eyes ''She took my mount, we can't go to Lynphea's forest now... The wind is too powerful...''

''Then let's take giant ladybirds !'' Miele said suddenly, she was behind her mother, worried by the noise. ''I know where we can find them !''

''Alright, then let's go before it's too late !'' Bloom said.

 ***With Flora***

Flora jumped in the ground, letting her mount go, and transformer into her fairy form. She saw her father who was giving instructions to the guards. ''Flora what are you doing here ? I told you to stay at home !'' Rollos said when he saw her. ''I wanna help'' Flora answered with determination.

Rollos sighed, knowing he couldn't changer her mind, then told to everyone ''We've identified dark magic. It must be witches.'' Flora jumped. ''The Trix ! I can feel their presence ! They want the heart !'' She said with a white voice.

''Then we have to stop them ! I guess they have a plan to steal it, so be careful and defend the forest's heart with all your soul !'' The guards nodded and took position.

''It's strange'' Rollos whispered to himself. ''What ?'' Flora asked. ''It's the same scenario than two years go.''

Flora frowned. ''I thought it was just an attack against the King.''

''It was.'' Rollos said. ''But one of the offenders tried to steal the heart.''

Flora looked at her father, waiting for the rest. ''And ?''

''You know what happens when someone try to steal the heart ?'' Rollos asked.

Flora froze. She bit her lips. ''Yes. He dies.''

Rollos nodded. ''But the offender didn't die. I mean, he did, but he rescuisited''. Flora jumped. ''But it is impossible !'' Rollos sighed. ''It is. Thanks to dark magic. But the person who rescuisited is not the same before he died. He is... not himself.''

Flora shivered. And then, everything came back to her. '' _What I didn't know was that one of my friend was in the group of offenders'_ ' Helia has told her. '' _He wanted to destroy the King.'_ '

''He wanted to steal the heart... He must have been rescuisited by the Trix and their master...'' Flora thought with horror.

''Flora ! Watch out !'' Rollos shouted, taking her out of her thoughts.

The fairy of nature looked up and saw the Trix flying in the air. She took a fighting postition, ready to attack them. ''Flora, don't !'' she heard her father scream, but she didn't pay attention. ''What are you doing here ?'' she shouted. ''Sisters, look who's there !'' Icy said with an evil smile while they were putting their feet on the ground. ''We're here for the heart, darling. We could get the first, so we're taking Lynphea's one, which is way more powerful !'' Darcy said.

Flora threw a spell on Stormy who avoided narrowly. ''You can't have the heart ! You'll die !'' Flora said with anger. ''We may not, but we have a friend of us who can, because he's not alive anymore... He doesn't have a life to lose !'' Stormy said mischeviously.

Flora clenched her fists. ''Who's your master ?'' she asked with rage. Stormy glanced at Icy who nodded. ''You want to know his name ?''

Flora frowned with determination in her eyes. ''Alright, we'll do this favor to you... After all, everyone deserves a last wish before death...''

The fairy of nature didn't had the time to see Darcy who multiplicate herself and went behind her.

She scattered her eyes when she saw that she was prisonner and that Darcy was preparing a powerful and deadly spell.

''His name is Lord Darkar'' Flora heard a whisper, then closed her eyes, blinded by the spell. She felt her heart beat one last time, and quickly thought about Helia, her friends, her family, her grandmother. ''Grandma, I'm coming to join you'' she muttered, ready to die.

The last thing she heard was someone screaming her name, then everything diseappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Flora opened her eyes. She was laying in the ground, someone on top of her. She scattered her eyes when she saw it was Helia, who was unconscious. She tried to get on her knees, and took slowly his body in her arms. She felt tears ready to fall in her eyes. ''Helia... Can you hear me ?''

She raised her head when she saw the Winx and the Specialists behind her, horrors in their looks. ''What happened ?'' she said with a weak voice, trying to not burst in tears.

''Helia saved your life.'' Layla muttered, still shocked by what she just saw.

Flora looked at the man she loves who was laying in her arms, his eyes closed, a glaive in his hand. She carressed his hair, shaking. ''Helia I'm so sorry'' she whispered. She was crying. ''Helia don't let me alone, please. I forgive you, I forgive you everything.'' She was unable to see, her tears were blinding her. ''Please Helia come back, I can't live without you.''

She closed her eyes and put her head on his, smelling his perfume, aggriping his shoulders. She was crying and all her body was shaking by sobs. The Winx and the Specialists were looking at the scene, heartbroken.

''Helia'' Flora whispered. ''I love you. Please don't die.''

She felt a strange sensation in her body. She raised her head, tears in her eyes, and scattered her eyes when she saw a strange light appear. It blinded her so she closed violently her eyes. She heard a beautiful melody. Voice of nature.

''The heart of Lynphea'' she whispered to herself, shocked.

When she opened her eyes, her look met Helia's, who had his eyelids open. She cried out and hugged him tightly. ''Oh my god you're alive'' she said, shaking.

He sat with difficulties, and took her hands into his. ''You saved me, Flora''. She smiled into her tears. ''You saved me first'' she answered.

''I love you too'' Helia said suddenly before taking her face into his hands and kissing her tightly. She put her hands around his neck, returning his kiss.

''Finally !'' Stella said, interrupting the moment. ''STELLA !'' they all shouted, which made Flora and Helia laugh.

''But, where are the Trix ? And the rest of the guard ?'' Flora asked suddenly.

''Just here'' said a voice behind Bloom. The fairy of the dragon flame felt two hands around her neck that began to strangle her. It was Icy. Her hands were full of ice, which made Bloom become blue and weaker and weaker. ''We could not have the heart, but thanks to you Flora, we have some power of nature.'' said Darcy who appeared suddenly.

''And the dragon flame'' Icy added just when Bloom felt unconscious in her arms.

Then, they diseappeared.

''No !'' Sky screamed.

Flora get up with difficutly, helping Helia to hold on his legs. ''I know for who they work.''

''Lord Darkar.'' said Sky with anger. ''We are going to make him a visit.''

Musa, who was still shocked by all the events that happened so quickly, nodded silently. ''Let's make it. Saving Bloom. Saving the magic dimension from a psychopat who stealed the power of two elements.''

Helia took Flora's hand. ''I'll never let you go again.'' he said while they followed the rest of the group to enter the ship.

''Neither do I.''

 **OK, OK, I know, too much troubles. BUT FLORA AND HELIA KISSED ! Yaaaay !**

 **Let me your opinions in reviews please please please ! I had so much inspiration for this chap haha !**


	15. Chapter 15 (Part 1)

**Chapter 15**

 **Part one**

Flora was sleeping, her head on Helia's chest. She was really tired and at the moment when they all went into the ship, she had just sat next to the man she loved while he had hugged her tightly before she closed her eyes.

Helia was just looking at her, unable to sleep. It was too many feelings and events for him. He thought he had lost Flora, then he saved her life and risked his to death, than Flora kissing him... And now, she was resting next to him, her head on his chest, and they were on the road to save Bloom who was captured by Lord Darkar, the Trix, and certainly Jason.

Jason. His old friend. The reason while his life hab been messed up. Helia was pretty sure that the « help » mentionned by the Trix was nothing else but Jason. They used to be really close but Jason started to dream big and desire the power. He was always asking for more, and Helia had always knew that some day it would be really bad. He was right.

''We're almost here'' Sky said suddenly, his eyebrows frowned. ''Don't worry, Sky'' Brandon said. ''We'll save her. I know we'll do.''

Sky sighed. He was really worried for his girlfriend, and he was blaming himself because he couldn't save her.

Flora, who had woke up, stoop up and hugged Sky. ''We are the Trix, and the Specialist. Nothing is stronger than us, because love reunites us. Our friendship is our strenght. And thanks to it, we will save Bloom. And the magic dimension'' the nature fairy said. Sky smiled and hugged back the women he considered like a little sister. She always knew the right words to say.

Helia looked at the scene and could not help but smile too. He was so proud of Flora. He was totally in love with her. She was their strenght, his strenght. She was his new start.

She came back next to him and their looks met. She blushed softly, and Helia's smile grew bigger. He took her face into his eyes, and couldn't help but give her a passionate kiss. Flora kissed him back, butterflies into her stomach.

''I love you.'' Helia whispered. ''My sweet flower.''

''I love you too'' Flora answered with a shy smile. ''I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.''

''So am I'' Helia apologized. ''I was scared of your reaction. I was not sure if a girl as wonderful as you would have feelings for someone like me.''

Flora frowned, wanting to answer, but Sky's panicked voice made them jump. ''We entered lord Darkar's place. And seems like we're not alone.''

Helia stoop up suddenly, looking by the window. Monsters with wings were flying next to the ship, trying to destroy him with flames exiting from their mouths.

''Winx magic !'' Layla shouted.

The five fairies transformed immediatly. The Specialists took the commands to open the door of the ship to let the girls get out.

The Winx were propulsed outside. ''Let's do it !'' Tecna shouted. ''We have to stop those monsters !''

The girls nodded and started to fight with the monsters. They were four giant red birds attacking the Winx and the ship. They could not stop a flame which damaged the ship.

''Ok girls, stop, you have to go back into the ship !' Timmy's voice screamed.

The ship was in flame and was losing attitude. The Winx looked at the scene with horror. ''Girls, take care of those monsters ! I'll help the boys !'' Flora said with a panicked voice.

The girls nodded and attacked the giant birds with a strong convergence, while Flora dived. With her powers she made lianas appeared. The lianas caught the ship. Flora clenched her teeth and howled of pain, trying to hold the ship and make it land softly. When it finally touch the ground, she let the lianas go and flew quickly inside. The boys were suffocating because of the flame. ''Quick ! Guys, let's exite the ship !'' she shouted. They all nodded, running outside. They barely set a foot out before the ship exploded in front ot them.

''Well. Thank you Flora. I guess we'd all have died without you'' Brandon said, still shocked by what happened.

Helia took her hand. She was really tired by her effort, but she forced herself to smile and hugged him quickly. ''We have to find a way on the round, the ship is KO.''

They all nodded. Layla, Stella, Musa and Tecna landed suddenly. ''Monsters are neutralized. Let's go.''

They took a deep breath and started to run, trying to find an enter.

 **Sorry it's short. Tomorrow you'll have Part 2, I promise !**

 **Let me your opinions.**

 **XOXO**

 **LM**


	16. Chapter 15 (Part 2)

**Chapter 15 (part 2)**

The Trix ans the Specialists were running in a sort of labyrinth, looking for Bloom. That's the moment when five big monsters appeared, ready to attack.

''Guys, watch out !'' Layla shouted.

''Girls, you have to continue !'' Sky said, taking his sword, ready to fight. ''We'll retain them !''

The Winx nodded. ''Be careful'' Musa whispered to Riven, who smiled at her reassuringly. The girls flew away. ''We'll join you as soon as possible !'' Timmy shouted.

The Winx accelerated. ''Girls, stop !'' Flora shouted suddenly. ''I can feel Bloom's energy.''

They all stopped and focused. ''Flora is right. Bloom is not far, I feel her magic.'' Stella said. ''But it's like it had been modificated'' Tecna said and frowned.

It was... like dark magic ?

''We have no time to lose, let's go !'' Musa said.

''Not so quick.'' whispered a man's cold voice.

The Winx froze, looking for the person who had talked. Flora turned down, and found herself in front of a man in black. His face looked familiar for her.

''Who are you ?'' Stella asked with anger.

''The person who is going to stop you.''

Musa didn't wait another second to attack violently with a powerful spell, but the stranger made a green barreer appear, countering the magic attack. Flora frowned. She recognized this barreer.

''You're from Lynphea.'' she muttered.

The stranger smiled. He looked at the nature fairy with insistance. ''You too. Am I wrong ?'' he asked. ''Who are you ?'' Flora whispered, careful. ''My name is Jason, beautiful lady. And I'm sorry but I can't let you pass, my master is busy now and he doesn't want to be disturbed.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sky looked at the monsters that were all laying in the ground, defeated. ''Good job guys, now let's find the girls. Quick !''. They all nodded and followed Sky.

Suddenly, Helia froze. ''Stop !'' The boys looked at him with surprise. ''Listen. It's the girls' voices.'' They all focused. Helia was right. ''I also hear a man's voice'' Brandon noticed.

Helia's eyes scattered. ''I know this voice.''

He walked quickly, following the voices. When he finally found the girls, he froze and clenched his fists. ''Look who's here.''

The man who was talking with the girl looked at Helia and smiled. ''Hey, Heels. It's been a while.''

''Not enough'' Helia answered with rage. ''What are you doing here, Jason ?''

Flora, who was the closest to Jason, looked at the stranger with worry, waiting for the rest. ''Serving a new master who promised me to get what I want. Lynphea's throne.'' Flora scattered her eyes. ''You're the offender who attacked my country three years ago...''

Jason had a devil smile. ''That's right, beautiful lady.'' Flora clenched her fists, tears in her eyes, and tried to attack him with her most powerful spell, but Jason was quicker and he took her fist and twisted it violently, making her scream of pain.

''Let her go!'' Helia shouted with fury.

''Oh, it's your girlfriend, Heels ? She's beautiful. I really want to have some fun with her'' Jason said, taking Flora closest to him, holding her arms firmly. The nature fairy clenched her teeth. One wrong move and he could break her arms.

''I said : let her go'' Helia ordered with a scary glow in his eyes.

Jason defied his gaze. It was too much for Helia. He lose control.

A red flash covered his eyes while he jumped on Jason, ready to kill him.

When Flora opened her eyes, Jason was laying on the ground, his body full of blood. She looked at the Winx, who were completly shocked to make a move. The Specialists were frozen. She tried to stand up, and her eyes met Helia's, who were standing, looking at Jason's body, his hands covered by blood.

''Helia ! Are you okay ?'' she shouted and went to stand next to him. ''Y-yeah'' he said with a strangled voice. ''I'm sorry, he was h-hurting you and... I lose control.''

His eyes filled with tears. Flora hugged him, heartbroken. ''Shht, it's okay, it's okay'' she whispered as if it was a children. She looked at her friends ''Go find Bloom, guys. I'll stay with Helia, we'll join you as soon as possible.''

They all nodded and followed Sky, still shocked by the violence of the scene.

Flora knelt, forcing Helia to seat. He put his head on her shoulders and began to sob frantically. She carressed his hair with her hand as tenderly as possible. ''Shht, it's over, I'm with you know. You made it to protect me.''

''I'm a monster'' Helia muttered.

''You're not a monster. You're my hero. You saved me so many times, and I love you'' Flora said, tears in her eyes. ''It's over now. You did what you have to do since three years. You killed the man who destroyed you.''

Helia raised his head and looked at her beloved with surprise. ''How did you... ?'' Flora smiled. ''It was not difficult to understand. Jason was the friend who convinced you to help him for Lynphea's attack.''

Helia sighed. He was shivering. Flora hugged him tightly and whispered to his ear ''You did the right thing. It's over now. Calm down.''

Helia looked at her beautiful green eyes and thought about how much he was lucky to have a girlfriend as wonderful as her, caring and always ready to say the right word at the right time. He took her face between his hand and kissed her with strenght and despair, as if his life depended on it.

 **Here is the part 2 of chapitre 15, as promised ! So now it is going to follow the original story (kind of) : the battle with Lord Darkar, etc... Don't worry the story with Jason is not over, you'll have something else about him. How did you find the scene with Flora ? Was it too much ? I wanted to show this sad part of him, the violence inside of him which is able to destroy him. Let me your impressions on reviews !**

 **Xoxo**

 **LM**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Hello, I am back. Sorry for my absence, I had exams, and a lot to do.**

 **I just wanted to answer a few comments. Helia attacked Jason. Jason is the man who destroyed Helia's life, but also Flora's one. When Helia saw that he was hurting Flora he did not hesitate to attack him. It seems logic that before that Flora told him that it was OK. I mean we are not in the cartoon here, I try to be more serious. I hope the people who was shocked understand.**

 **Anyways, thank you to those people who left a lovely comment !**

Flora was running, her hand on Helia's. He had calm down thank to her, and they were now on their way to find the others and save Bloom.

''Here ! I feel Stella's magic !'' Flora shouted suddenly.

She stopped a moment and left Helia's hand to transform into her Charmix form. When she finished, she looked at him and nodded. She was ready.

They had left Jason's body without any look behind them. For them, it was over. Their priority now was Bloom.

Flora started to fly, Helia behind her. Finally they arrived in front of lord Darkar place. Flora froze when she saw her friends lying in the ground, blocked by a dark spell. Only Musa was still fighting lord Darkar. Bloom was in the back, transformed in a black outfide, her eyes full of anger and a mischevious smile.

''Are you ready ?'' Flora whispered.

Helia nodded. ''Be careful, my flower.''

She smiled softly. ''You too, my hero.''

They rushed openly. Flora threw a spell on lord Darkar by surprise.

''Well, well. New guest'' he said, stopping the spell by a single move.

He prepared two spell in each one of his hand. He threw the first on Musa, who was too shcoked to react. Riven shouted before jumping to protect Musa. He felt again on the floor, hit by the spell, as Musa let a shivering scream out of her mouth.

Lord Darkar threw the second spell on Flora, but she flied away. She gave an insistant look at Helia, who nodded by comprehension. He run at the left, ready to attack the ennemy, was Flora was attacking by the right. They managed to hurt him. He screamed out of pain and felt on his knees. It allows the Winx and the Specialists to set free from his spell.

Sky run to Bloom and tried to talk to her.

''You're losing your time ! She can't hear you !'' Darkar laughed.

Sky looked at Bloom with tears in her eyes. ''Bloom, I love you, please don't let me. Please, I know you can hear me. I love you...''

Bloom scattered her eyes and, for a moment, just a moment, they believed. But a few seconds later she laughed with a mischevious face and Sky felt on her knees, letting tears fall from his eyes.

Flora looked at Helia with panick. They were all completly devastated.

But suddenly, a light came from Bloom. Flora put her hand in front of her eyes because of the high lightening, her heart beating faster. She couldn't help but let out a tear of joy when she saw that her friend had her normal appearance back, with her blue outftit, her beautiful smile and the little yellow crown on her head.

''Bloom ! I thought we had lose you !'' Stella yelled with happiness.

Bloom smiled at her friend and looked at Sky with love in her eyes. He hugged her tightly.

''Guys, I don't want to ruin you joy, but... Lord Darkar is escaping with the codex !'' Tecna said with panic.

''Okay girls, let's defeat him !'' Bloom yelled with a determinated voice. ''Let's do a magic convergence with our Charmix power. I'm sure it will work.''

The Winx nodded while the Specialists tried to stop Lord Darkar. The fairies took each other hands and formed a circle. Lights came from each of them while they were whispering the spell of Convergence.

''Winx, Magic convergence !'' they all yelled.

A big spell with white light came from them and were throwed to Lord Darkar who felt, screaming out of pain.

''You can't.. destroy...me...'' he said with a voice full of pain and anger.

A big explosion shout him out, and he disappeared, beaten by the power of the attack.

The Winx looked at each other and let a yell of joy out from their mouths. They jumped into Bloom and hugged her tightly.

''We did it !'' Flora whispered proudly. ''I did i...''

 **xx xxx xxx xxx**

The night after the attack, the Winx were all in Alfea, inviting all the Specialists of Red Foutain to celebrate with them the defeat of Lord Darkar. Tecna, Stella, Layla, Bloom, Musa and Flora had been congratulated by Faragonda, Griselda and Saladdin. The last one had a big discussion with his grandson, Helia. Even if they still had a differend, they managed to talk and forgive partially each other.

After that, he only had eyes for Flora. The fairy of nature was completly stunning. She had a beautiful green dress with blue flowers, and a little crowd of flower in her head. Each time she was looking at him, his heart was beating faster.

At the middle of the party, the Winx and their boyfriend took a photo of them as a memorie of this incredible adventure. Flora took this occasion for going to the bar gettint two drinks, one for her and one for Helia.

She was going to go back to his boyfriend when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze when she saw it was red haired Specialist. She remembered he was called Kelyan, she guessed.

''Hello, beautiful. Are you alone ?'' he said.

''No, I'm sorry but someone is waiting for me...'' she apologized, ready to go.

He took her arm to stop her. ''I just wanted to meet and congratulate the hero of the Magic Dimension. ''

She blushed and look at him shyly. ''I'm not the only one. Congratulate the rest of th Winx, and a group of Specialists too.''

Kelyan was ready to reply when a voice cut him off. ''Flora ! I was looking for you !''

Kelyan frowned when he recognized Helia. The blue haired pacifist take Flora's waist with his left arm and his drink with his right one. He gave a murdering look to Kelyan, before kissing her in her cheek. ''Are you OK ?'' he muttered. She nodded, her heart beating faster and her cheeks blushing harder.

He took her far from the red haired Specialist. ''My flower, please, don't stay with him. He's a bad person, he only wants to hurt you.''

''Don't worry, Helia. He just wanted to congratulate me.'' she answered. ''Plus...''

Helia froze. ''Yes ?''

Flora blushed, and put her drink next to her to come closer from her boyfriend. ''You don't have to be jealous or scared. You are the only want who has my heart'' she whispered shyly.

Helia smiled before putting his drink too. He took Flora's head in his hands and kissed her passionatly.

''There is nobody in the world I love like you'' Helia whispered between two kisses. ''Thanks for making me a happy man. The happiest man in the world, in fact''.

Flora smiled and hugged her boyfriend tightly. It was only the two of us, in a hidden place of Alfea, and if Helia was the happiest man in the world, well she was the happiest woman on Earth too, right here, right now.

The couple was so busy looking at each other, kissing and whispering sweet words of love that they didn't notice a man who was spying on them, hiding in the dark.

''Helia... You'll pay for what you did to me... And I'll use your dear girlfriend for making you suffer.''

Jason smiled before giving a last glance at the couple. He was not dead, and he will not until he get his revenge on Flora and Helia.

 **Yooo ! So this is the end of my fanfic !**

 **I know I let it on suspense but I will certainly do a season 2, with Jason as a important character. Tell me in reviews in you want me to do it !**

 **XOXO**

 **Love you all**

 **LM**


End file.
